The Kingdom of Glass
by Lockea Stone
Summary: Bishonen Catchers, trainers in a world of Bishonen. We know their stories in the light of glory, but here they are in a new light, a different light. Here they're told by the Bishonen, and the half ling at the heart of them. Moderate chapters.
1. The Glass Princess

**_The Kingdom of Glass_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bishonen Catchers concept or the characters from the various books, games, TV shows, movies, and last but not least, the animes. This disclaimer counts for the entire story.

Summary: We all know the story of the Bishonen Catchers, the humans who travel the world searching for Bishonen. Now let's take a look at the story from a new perspective.

AN: Not your typical story. It follows the adventures of a halfling, traveling with a group of trainers and their Bishonen. For the most part, the story revolves little around the trainers but as you will soon find even my trainers are not run-of-the-mill. I think you will be quite pleased with the back story surrounding both Amanda the bookworm, and Michael the true-born trainer. True born, incase you're curious, is a term I'm coining until someone comes up with something better, it's the term for humans born in the Bishonen world to human parents (as in true-born natives. I could say the true-born are natives but they don't originate from the Bishonen world, if that makes sense).

Okay, now to explain some more aspects of The Kingdom of Glass. When I mention the Kingdom, I am not talking about the Bishonen kingdom, you'll find out soon enough what the Kingdom is. Also, because of the nature of Amanda's entrance into the world of Bishonen, I am using a concept Songwind has already disproved in Two Paths, One Choice, that the Bishonen world is not a digital world but instead a world that runs parallel to ours.

Also, I conceived the idea for a new item that will probably get everyone onto me saying it defies Bishonen nature, which it does. Just not that the item is extremely rare and only a rich and famous trainer like Linla can get ahold of it. So young, inexperienced trainers and trainers who do not take good care of their Bishonen would have almost no access to it, except of course, through the black market.

So, one could say I am using Songwind's world, one could say I'm using Songwind's concept for a world and have created my own. One thing's for certain, The Kingdom of Glass is not about trainers, it is about the Bishonen, and a halfling at the heart of them.

So, after that long introduction, our journey shall begin. Continue on dear friend, for the Kingdom of Glass is just around the river's bend...

* * *

_Chapter One: **The Glass Princess**_

Once upon a time, as all fairytales began--even the one's she made up in her mind spending long hours locked away from the outside world in her room, with naught but her own books and thoughts to keep her company--there was a kingdom made entirely of glass, and, oh was it a beautiful kingdom. Clear glass, stained glass, curved glass, straight glass, glass of all different kinds that made up the walls, the floors, the ceilings, the stairs. It truly was a kingdom made entirely of glass.

Now, in this kingdom there lived a Princess who some say was beautiful in a pretty kind of way, long, long hair the color of fresh turned moist soil that fell in curls to her waist, soft blue eyes large and sweet set in skin as fair as moonlight, touched with the color of the midnight roses that grew in the gardens. So fair was she that word of her beauty spread throughout the lands to the furthest corners of the world.

For all the Glass Princess' beauty and riches, she was unhappy, sitting alone all the time while everyone else had things to do that seemed of worth, her only duty was to sit still and look pretty, and she was bored. So one day, the princess confronted her mother, the queen, and begged her to let her leave the glass palace, if only to visit the town.

Of course, like any overprotective mother, the queen immediately said no and sent the young princess away, saying that when the princess was a big girl she could leave the palace, but not a moment before then. The next day however, the queen sent the princess a friend, and the two grew up together to be more like a big sister and her little brother than a princess and her servant. And that friendship would mean more to her than she could ever imagine.

Phoenix Laylas closed her eyes, breathing in the sent of warm earth and fresh air, even at fifteen the memory of the fairytale came as a comfort, a reminder of her childhood long since past. Of the soft reds and blues mixing in her room, brightened by the sunlight streaming through the large window that overlooked the gardens of the Laylas estate. The reminder of long hours spent on the window seat, staring out over the garden, calling to Duo each time he passed beneath her, or, even, on days when she was bored almost to tears, dropping water balloons on the heads of the Bishonen in the courtyard.

She smiled, opening her eyes again and catching the worried violet gaze of her companion who walked immediately beside her. "It's nice out here." She commented, taking in the green foliage that lined the dirt path, the brown tree limbs stretched out high above their heads, and the sounds of the forest. "Calm, pleasant, not at all like home."

Her blue haired companion glanced about as well, "Yes, you're right, it certainly isn't like home, it's nice out here without worrying about what prank Duo has up his sleeve or where Link and Malon may have wandered off too, or even keeping watch over the chibis. Nice to be without worries."

Phoenix giggled, "But Arkarian-kun, you're such a good babysitter, always patient, and you like Duo, remember?"

"Don't bring Duo into the conversation Phoenix, you know what I mean, here we are away from that overrun place, enjoying the forest, I think we might actually reach a town soon." The ageless guardian replied.

"Oh good, that's where mom said we can meet up with Michael and be on our way. With a trainer with us we shouldn't draw to much attention." She sighed, running a hand through her long, loose brown hair. "Though I suppose we can't really fool the other Bishonen, they'll immediately pick up our waves immediately and know Michael's not our master."

"You speak as though you have to worry." Arkarian said with a slight smirk on his pale, angular features' "Halflings don't have masters, silly Phoenix."

"I knew that, but I suppose I really don't want to stand out."

"Traveling with trainers counts as standing out, a halfling at your stage would already be out living on it's own."

Phoenix gasped, "That's horrible, Arkarian, I'm only a San, I haven't even developed a skill yet."

Arkarian's expression changed from calm to surprised then back, changing the subject he said, "Did you notice that the clouds darken in the sky the closer you get to a secret city? It's a warning, for both the trainer and the Bishonen in the city."

"Oh, wow! Really? I want to see a secret city sometime, if I promise not to tell another soul do you think I could go?" She sounded so much like a kid at Christmas, Arkarian could not help but grin sadly.

"No, it was decided a long time ago that if a halfling wanted to live in a secret city they would be forced to remain there the rest of their lives. Halflings, unlike purebloods, don't have obligations to their city, a halfling can reveal a location of a city in much the same way a rogue human could."

"But I don't want to remember the way, I just want to see one. Hundreds of thousands of Bishonen wandering around freely, chibis playing in the streets, just like a regular town, a place built to the style suited by the Bishonen's natural feelings, molded after their world." Phoenix rambled on, moving her hands about as she explained her thoughts. She sighed, "What about your secret city, 'Karian, what was it like?"

The older Bishonen glanced away sadly, "I don't remember it all that well, for reasons unknown to me, my mother ran away from the city and asked a group of trainers to take care of me, and that's how I met Linla and Michael."

"That's so sad! Arkarian, let's not think about being sad, let's be happy and get into town quickly so I can meet Michael, Mom says Michael's got the neatest Bishonen, I can't wait to see them, she says they all come from books or games, only a few come from animes and TV shows." She was back to being happy, bouncing along the path, all her troubles forgotten.

Arkarian smiled, it was hard not to like Phoenix Laylas, and since her birth to Linla Laylas, Arkarian had promised himself he would protect Phoenix until the day she wouldn't need him anymore.

Whenever that day may come, he knew not, but until then, with the love a father might show for a small child, he stayed beside her.

* * *

Gah! Short chapter queen strikes again, how long was that? 2 pages minus the AN? I promise I'll write a longer chapter next time or I'll try to expand on this chapter. 

Here we see a new idea. Darkening clouds warn a trainer they're traveling to close to a secret city and tell the city sentries that a trainer is drawing near. TaDa! It was more of those random things I stuck in there to show the relationship between Arkarian (from the Guardians of Time trilogy by Marianne Curley) and Phoenix, our story's heroine. It's more of a teacher, student, friend relationship. No, Arkarian is not Phoenix's father. If he were Phoenix would refer to him as "Dad" or "Father", not Arkarian-kun.

Characters introduced and mentioned this chapter are listed down below:

**Phoenix**: The daughter of Linla Laylas, a world famous trainer, and a Bishonen of unknown origin. She's traveling with Arkarian in search of something she has yet to tell and has only just begun her quest.

**Arkarian**: As a chibi, Arkarian was taken into Linla's care under the consent of his mother who passed away not long after. He hails from the Guardians of Time Trilogy, a series of books about the adventures of a group of friends in Angel Falls who have the ability to travel back in time to protect the future from the evil Lathenia. Arkarian is over 600 years old but he stopped aging when he turned 18, in the books he serves as the well loved guardian among the Named, the prophecy chosen saviors who will defeat Lathenia. To avoid spoiling the best parts of the book, I won't say anything else about his character history (it's tragic, trust me).

**Duo**: Heaven forbid you don't know Duo Maxwell! From Gundam Wing is everyone's favorite braided Bishonen, an accomplished trickster and all around wisecrack doubling it up with being the God of Death, Shinigami. In the story however, Duo is simply an old friend of Phoenix's though a different Duo may show up later.

**Linla**: Phoenix's overprotective mother. At thirteen, Linla found herself in the Bishonen world where she met Michael as a young child first setting out on his own to catch Bishonen. She's now well into her thirties and has long since retired to her own estates outside of town, where she is the region's Gym Master, and leader of the Kaes Town Gym.

**Michael**: Born the son of a professor of Bishonen and a nurse at a clinic, Michael is one of the few true-born trainers, not much is known about him except he focuses mainly on book and game based Bishonen. He continues to travel the world, refusing to settle down and have a family of any sort.

That's it as far as characters this chapter. Only one more main trainer and the rest are Bishonen so bear with me.

Next time on The Kingdom of Glass:

Hello there! I'm Amanda, I'm sorta new to the world, would you mind helping me out? Oh, really?! You see, I was riding the bus home from the library and it's a really long ride so I decided to start reading one of my new books, at first it looked normal, but then I opened it up and it had the strangest things written in it. "Welcome to the World of Bishonen" it read. I slammed the book shut but the cover had changed too, it now said "Bishonen Catchers" on the front. I'm so lost! I haven't the slightest clue what's happening.

* * *

That's it, longer chapter next time, I promise. This one reeks but try to bear with me, it'll get better eventually. If anyone wants to try, I'll give digital cookies to the one who correctly guesses which character the companion from Phoenix's fairytale alludes to. (Hint, he was in this chapter so it's not THAT hard). No, you can't name all the characters in the chapter, only one. It's easy, it really is. 

So, Don't forget to leave a flame in there, would ya? I didn't realize how could Washington could be (just kidding, leave a review with constructive criticism and I'll be you're best friend forever .)

Lockea


	2. Book of the Bishonen

The Kingdom of Glass

Thanks to:

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon :Normally, I wouldn't do something like this, I usually only thank people who actually review, but it just seemed rude to ignore you when you were nice enough to put me on your favorite authors list and put The Kingdom of Glass on your favorites list. So thanks for that kind gesture.

Katt: Katt-chan! Of course you can be in the story! You're my baby sister, I have to put you in (Along with everyone else who asks). You can be a gym leader, eventually, and I promise not to make you as old as Linla and Michael.

AN: Ah, whatever. Two pages last time, this will be longer. Mostly just an introduction to Amanda but the away pendant is introduced.

* * *

Chapter Two is dedicated to Dianne, a true anime and gaming fan who deserves this link to the Bishonen World

Chapter Two: Book of the Bishonen

Human World

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Tinparies."

"Good Afternoon Amanda, how is everything in your life?"

The short Chinese girl smiled at the driver as she boarded the four-twenty Westbound transit as she did everyday from the public library. "Oh, this and that, those new books I put on hold finally came in, can't wait to find out what happens next. Mom wanted me to tell you that your order is filled, do you want me to bring it with me tomorrow?"

"Yes dear," The elderly bus driver replied as Amanda took a seat close to the front. "How about you're brother, how's life down in Texas?"

"Same old, same old. He's met a girl and he wants us to meet her, eventually, He's being a foolish young airman again, wasting leave so he can't get a trip up to see us anytime soon." The black haired girl smiled, digging through her bag. "How about you? Is Molly going to be in school tomorrow?"

"Ah, that granddaughter of mine has come down with a bad flu, perhaps you can go see her and wish her better."

"Oh, that's sad. I think I will today, why don't I just stop at her house on the way and catch the five forty back to my house? I have a necklace I made to give her."

"That's to kind of you dear, but no, I'm afraid your mother wouldn't want you coming down sick waiting for the bus in this cold weather. Why don't you go on Saturday, so you can spend more time with her?"

"You're right. I will. Thank you." Amanda pulled a medium sized paperback novel out of her backpack, her latest find in the world of books. A science fiction fantasy that she could tell was anything but ordinary.

Staring at the fraying cover for a moment she opened the book, breathing in the smell of an old book, a smell she found both disgusting and pleasant. First was the title page. Wait, there was something wrong _'This isn't the title'_ She thought, slightly unnerved. Closing the book, she realized that the cover had also changed. 'The Book of Bishonen'? It held of picture of two youths, a boy and a girl in their mid teens holding black and silver spherical objects resembling what she thought was a Poke ball. Shrugging in mild curiosity, she opened the book again and began reading.

_This may seem strange to you, holding a normal book that has now become this, but in all truths, this book is something you don't want to close. The Bishonen world, as it is commonly called, has existed since fiction was invented during the time of Chinese dynasties. It is the place where characters live. _

_In the world of Bishonen, there have come humans, chosen by the world itself, to join with them in a world unlike the one you have come to know. You are one of the chosen. Books, games, anime, cartoons, TV shows, movies. You have been invited to become a trainer, to live among these. All you have to do is turn the page, and your journey will begin..._

Singing.

Amanda opened her eyes slowly, feeling something cool and soft beneath her. She lay on her back staring up at a tree engulfed sky. Wait, the sky? Just a few moments ago the sky had been overcast and she'd been one the public bus as just before sundown. Now it was clearly mid day and the sky was blue, cloudless, and warm. She sat up slowly, reaching out to grab her bag which had somehow ended up with her. This was... strange. First the book, now the forest with the singing in the distance. It had to be a dream, she'd fallen asleep while talking to Mr. Tinparies on the bus.

Somehow, she doubted that. Brushing dirt off her navy skirt, she stumbled to her feet, catching herself as a wave of nausea washed over her. She grabbed hold of a nearby tree trunk to steady herself. The singing was growing louder, whoever it was could help Amanda find her way to civilization and hopefully back home, granted these people weren't hostile.

No, the singing was far to sweet to belong to someone hostile. Now she could make out what the singer was saying, "Deep inside so silently, my heart must beat, deep inside of me. Memories flickering and shimmering on endlessly. Keeping close to the path. Morning star watching over all." It was a young girl, probably her own age.

She staggered back to her feet, glad the nausea had passed, just in time to see two people enter the clearing.

The singer was an average looking girl, maybe fifteen, sixteen years old. Her slightly spiky brown hair unbound fell to her waist, blue eyes larger than normal stared at her innocently as she fell off on a note, surprised to see her.

The second person was extraordinary where the girl was ordinary. Amanda could not tell whether the beautiful person was male or female, for his (she was assuming it was a he) hair the shade of the sky was also loose and tumbled around his shoulders in neat, straight locks. He was tall, extremely slender, dressed in a dark blue tunic and black pants, a cloak cast over his shoulder, violet eyes piercing right into her own.

"Oh, um, hello." She started nervously, not sure what to say to these strangers. "Could you please tell me where I am? I'm a bit lost."

The girl smiled at her, bouncing up. "Lost? Did you lose your Bishonen? Why don't you have a belt on? How could you get lost, everyone knows the way to the cities." She rambled before her companion interrupted her.

"Phoenix-chan, calm down, she's a newbie, hold still and feel." He- for the voice gave it away- ordered gently.

The girl, Phoenix, paused in her rant and shut her eyes in concentration. "Yeah, I feel it. You're new here so that's why your lost."

'Gee, ya think?' Amanda didn't voice her thoughts to the annoying girl allowed. "I guess you're right, so will you help me?"

"Of course, we're heading to town as well, we'll take you. I am Arkarian and my companion is Phoenix Laylas, welcome to the World of Bishonen." The blue haired youth bowed respectfully.

"Um, thank you. Could you explain this to me? I thought it was just a book, but when I opened it, I ended up here." Amanda asked as she joined the group.

"It's natural to feel confused when you first enter our world, your orientation class will explain it all to you. The Bishonen world has existed as long as the written word has, though it was only maybe fifty years ago that humans found their way here. Now, well, how do I explain this without being disloyal to my trainer?" Arkarian questioned himself, "Well, humans came and we began to live part together, part apart. If that makes sense. I am a Bishonen, that's the name given to us, though there are many other. I am a natural inhabitant. Phoenix-chan here is a half ling. Half human, half Bishonen."

"How is that possible?" Amanda blanched, these were fiction characters made real, yet, so different, beautiful.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" The brunette smiled but Amanda could tell she was slightly upset. "It's just the way the world is, I'm not the only half ling around you know. Ah! Look Arkarian-kun, there's the city!"

Amanda glanced forward, the trees had thinned out to reveal tall fortress-like walls built for protection, against what Amanda knew not. They were heading towards a gate, where other travelers were filing past guards, it seemed very intimidating. "Whoa!"

"Phoenix-chan, do you have your pass?" Arkarian asked the girl politely.

"Uh huh! Right here," She held up a black pendant with a strange symbol carved in red across it.

"What is that?"

"It's a pass, registered halflings and true-borns must carry one, it's to keep the rogues out of the cities."

"And how will you get in, Mr. Arkarian?"

"Please, call me Arkarian." The blue haired man held up a silver pendant, different from Phoenix's. Amanda could sense how rare and valuable it was. "This is an away pendant, if you will, it's extremely rare, there are only about ten to fifteen of them in existence. They allow a Bishonen to leave his master without breaking the bish-ball. I can travel as far as I like without ever getting sick."

"Oh," It didn't really make sense but Amanda didn't say anything more, "How will I get in?"

"That's right! I forgot! We tell the guard that you're a newbie and they'll escort you to the orientation center, after your class you'll be allowed to travel freely, your Dex will serve as your pass." Phoenix explained.

"Dex?" She really was lost.

"Try not to worry so much, Miss Amanda, it'll all be explained at orientation."

"O...kay..." She gulped, staring ahead, there it was. A new world, a new future, a fortress like city. What was this place?

* * *

So the Princess and her companion grew up together and found ways to pass the long, boring days. They grew mischievous, playing tricks on the poor maids when they came to clean, hiding laundry, and diverting the guards from their duties. "This will not do!" The queen said when she heard of her daughter's antics. "That boy must be a bad influence on my daughter!" Of course, she had no idea that it was her own daughter who planned this mischief and she was about to make a terrible mistake...

* * *

AN: That's it! There ya go, this is the last chapter for introducing... almost. Next chapter the first part will introduce Alanna (Song of the Lioness), Link (Legend of Zelda), Alianne "Aly" (Trickster's Choice), Celes, and Edgar (Final Fantasy III or VI, depends on the system), the game and book Bishonen of Michael. Never fear! The second part will introduce several others from Animes and we'll meet another important character, Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket, and the world of Bishonen is not as glorious as Amanda imagined.

As for the fairy-tale? Well, I lead you on twice and foreshadowed both times, sorry about that. Last time it says the companion becomes more than the queen imagined, this time the queen believes the companion is nothing but trouble, next time... well, let's twist the story just a little, cause a bit of human chaos. You'll have to bear with me.

Okay, since I know there's someone out there wondering what the Kingdom of Glass is, why I'm writing it, and what will take place in this story here's a quick Q&A. Please at least skim and see if I answer your questions.

Q: What is the Kingdom of Glass?

A: The Kingdom of Glass is a lot of different things. First of all it's a metaphor. The story is supposed to be told by Phoenix and will be most of the time, what happens in real life eventually happens in the story in a different way. Second, it also alludes to the Bishonen World itself as being a Kingdom that is really as fragile as glass. It could shatter at any moment.

Q: Why are you writing this?

A: I dare you to count the number of Bishonen Catchers stories there are out there. Every dream contains a nightmare. Perfection has flaws. While The Kingdom of Glass is in no way an overly sad, morbid, or angst-filled story, it is not the same "Everything is so perfect. I'm here and I have no worries." I am not claiming that other stories are like that, all stories have conflict, I'm just exploiting the internal conflict a bit more.

Q: Can I expect to find characters from popular animes here?"

A: If my friends have anything to do with it, yes. But if it were all up to me, The Kingdom of Glass would not have any characters from Yu Yu Hakisho, InuYasha, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or other TV animes. In my opinion, there is nothing overly special about them. I am more of a Gundam Wing, Escaflowne, Generator Gawl, and .Hackgirl. YYH is in my mind another fight anime (boring), IY is okay in a "Tall let me borrow this in exchange for loaning her Escaflowne, I'm bored, let's watch it." kind of way. Yu-Gi-Oh is fun, something I can watch with my dad and confuse with Pokemon. So, final word, probably but they will not have large parts.

Q: Can I be in The Kingdom of Glass?

A: Yep! I will be accepting a reasonable amount of applications for trainers with any amount of Bishonen, up to five named. Tell me what you do, who your Bishonen are, and what they're from. Be careful though, Bishonen I don't know will be researched before being deemed safe enough for the Kingdom.

That's it for now.

Stick around, don't get lost! Next time on the Kingdom of Glass: Michael the true-born trainer is more than happy to invite his 'niece' and her new friend, Amanda, along on his journey, but even before the group leaves town they're faced with conflict when Phoenix, Alanna, and Arkarian confront a trainer over her treatment of her Bishonen, a San stage Yuki from Fruits Basket. When all is said and done, Amanda discovers that what she thought was a dream come true is full of problems, and her first Bishonen teaches her a lesson in the meaing of life that should never have been forgotten in the first place.

Later

Locke


	3. Crystal Strength

Kingdom of Glass

I'm back! Yeah, the AN queen is back to haunt you.

Thanks to:

Katt: Of course you're gonna be in this, you've only been bothering me about it since I started writing the original Kingdom of Glass.

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: I forgive you. I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter.

PeaceLoveOcelot: Nice name. Thank you so much! You really made my day (I don't know why either), maybe it was the wording of it but when I read it in my computer class this morning I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. Of course you can be in it! Unfortunately I've run into a little probably, Netflix, where I get my anime, only has Trigun, so would you like to wait a while, go on with only Vash, or have me go ahead an write your other two Bishonen blind? Please let me know soon.

Yamashira de'Ryu: Ahh, please don't hate me. I'm honored you wrote so much but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to compromise your character. I don't mind multiple characters, and I don't mind other halflings but I'm afraid due to the nature of the Bishonen and the Humans, there can not be a halfling trainer. Bishonen would not agree to one of their own kind controlling them and Humans would not take them seriously, it wouldn't work. However, you may still keep at least Jing and travel with your sister no matter what you choose, in fact (no pressure) if you chose halfling it gives me a character to introduce another concept I have. Of course, you can also yell at me and refuse me use of your characters, all of those are fine.

Um, here we go with the actual story, finally. I decided to start this chapter off by telling you why Phoenix and Arkarian are traveling. Flashbacks will be in bold italics **_A_** so you know.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, I own the original Grimm's fairy tales, and that's where I got the idea for the fairy tale. Also, you'll have to wait 'til next time, maybe even later before the real conflict begins. I'm quite pleased with myself, I may actually be able to run the fairytale with the story...

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Stacie, for encouraging my work with Shatter Magic, my gothic fantasy original.

Chapter Three: Crystal Strength

The Queen immediately sent the young boy away from the Kingdom, not wanting him to further influence her daughter. The princess cried, but dared not speak for her best friend, she only prayed he would not hate her for what she had done to him. For beyond the Kingdom lay the dangerous wastelands.

So she grew, and he grew. They never forgot each other as the days past to years. Soon the Princess came of age to be married, and she had found someone she felt a deep fondness, possible love, for. The wedding would be a grand one, and everyone was excited for the beautiful young princess.

Only a few months before her wedding the Princess again approached her mother, begging her to let her leave the Kingdom, this time to find her old friend, and bring him back to be with her.

Again the Queen turned her away, saying "You are to be married soon, there is much to do to prepare, and afterwards you will be far to busy as the new queen to go and search for that ruffian." So the Princess stayed, and so the Princess cried.

She had lost her only friend.

* * *

"_**Mother. I don't want to stay here anymore." She wasn't normally timid around the older woman, but today she had something different to ask, something she hadn't dared speak before.**_

"_**Why not? It's nice here, you never complained before." Her mother replied, glancing up from her work in the office, a pair of glasses perched on her nose. "Come, sit, tell me the truth."**_

_**So she did, taking a chair in front of the desk, folding her hands in her lap over her skirt. "I..." She paused, "I want to see the world. I want to go out learn more about the Bishonen and the Humans, I want to see a town, I want to meet a newbie, I just want to do things." **_

"_**I see." Her mother answered slowly, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear with a small, soft sigh. "I sense that's not the only thing. You can tell me, Phoenix-chan."**_

_**She looked away. "I can't stay here forever, all the Bishonen here know it, and so do I. You won't be around forever and I haven't developed a skill yet, I can't just let you take care of me. You told me in your world, humans my age are preparing to leave home, learning skills to live. Here the San stage marks the beginning of adulthood, and the trueborns begin their training before my age."**_

"_**So you want to explore the world in hopes of developing a skill worthy of a halfling?" Linla guessed, her chin on her folded hands.**_

"_**Yes, If you want to put it like that. I want a skill worthy of being called a trueborn, not just a halfling." **_

_**The old trainer smiled at her daughter. "I guess I knew you would ask sooner or later. I will respect your decision to leave Laylas, only if you take a Bishonen with you." **_

"_**Thank you."

* * *

**_

"Hey Phoenix-chan, I haven't seen you in a while. Wow, you're not the same chibi I knew from a few years ago." The tall, dark haired man smiled down at the shorter girl, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Look at you, all grown and turned into a fine young woman."

She blushed. "Thank you, Uncle Micheal." They were in a small street corner café, all of them, she, Arkarian, Micheal, and Micheal's Bishonen, Link, Celes, Edgar, Alanna, and Aly seated in a private conference room enjoying a nice lunch. "Are these you're Bishonen? I'm so excited! I know Link, my mother has one but she doesn't have any of the others."

"I see you haven't changed, ever eager to meet new Bishonen. Yes, these are my game and book Bishonen." Micheal replied, motioning to the others. "Guys, meet my 'niece', Phoenix Laylas, Linla's daughter."

The first was short and thin, a Sama staged Bishojo who radiated strength in her violet eyes, and sensibility by her practical short red hair. "I see. You bear next to no resemblance to your mother, still, one would be blind not to notice the connection by the way you carry yourself."

"Ah, Alanna, you are to rough on this fair, beautiful flower. I have seen none so lovely in many years." A blonde haired man on the other side of the table, beside Arkarian, remarked flirtatiously. "Beautiful Phoenix, you grow more and more lovely as the years pass by."

The woman on the other side, another blonde with long curls tied back in two clips, sighed, closing her eyes. Lightly she smacked her companion upside the head. "Honestly Edgar, you leech. Don't mind him, it's best just to ignore his advances, annoying as they are."

"Ahh, Celes, you wound me so."

Phoenix ignored the two game Bishonen, her attention focused on the book Bishojo, more specifically Alanna-sama and the chibi Aly. "I have a question, Arkarian." She asked the guardian softly. "Why does Micheal have a chibi in his group?"

"Because Aly is Alanna's daughter. Aliannes, like Micheal's Aly-chan, are born only to two parents of a regular coupling, that is the original couple. In Aly's case, her father would have to be a George... I think. I'm not that good with the Tamora Pierce books, she's an American author after all." The older Bishonen explained patiently.

"I guess that makes sense." She mused. "Micheal, Arkarian, who was my father?" She asked suddenly.

Everyone fell silent as Micheal laughed. "Don't worry so much Phoenix-chan. You're far to young and bright a girl to be modeling your life after an unknown father. Just live life your own way."

Phoenix nodded. Live life her own way. Novel words often spoken yet the truth rang clear. She turned her attention back to the oblivious mother and daughter.

"No, you can't have any dessert until you've eaten something." Alanna was saying. "You want to turn into a San soon, right? You need to eat healthy and learn quickly, unless you want to stay a chibi and cause problems for Micheal forever."

"Ahh, all right Mama, but can I have a soda?" The reddish-brown haired chibi asked cutely, staring up at her mother with large, innocent blue puppy dog eyes.

Everyone laughed at the child's antics. Alanna sweat dropped. "I suppose so." She sighed. Who could say no?

* * *

Their stomachs full, the group decided to spend the rest of the day in the market, stocking up for their journey. Phoenix, Arkarian, Alanna, and Alianne were one group charged with getting more supplies while the others formed another and went to get new weapons for Celes and Link, who both had broken their weapons not long ago.

"I wonder where Amanda is. Shouldn't orientation be over right about now? It's getting late."

"I wouldn't worry, she's probably already got many new friends to spend her time with." Arkarian remarked dismissively, taking in the crowded streets around him with watchful eyes, aware that other Bishonen kept their eyes closely on the group. He wasn't surprised, a halfling, a Bishonen with a master they couldn't detect anywhere, and a chibi wandering around in a group surely was a strange sight.

Still, it seemed normal enough in the market center. A Gawl and a Misami argued in front of a restaurant without regards for volume or surroundings, a young trainer was trying to control an unruly Mika, who seemed set on attacking another trainer's Bishonen. Yes, even so late in the day the markets were open and modestly busy, completely ordinary. Nothing truly out of place.

"Mama, can I get some candy now?" Aly asked suddenly.

Alanna smiled. "No Aly, it's almost time for dinner, you don't want to spoil your appetite."

Arkarian watched them with a quiet smile, remembering how Linla had once treated him like that, in careful, watchful worry. Now he treated Phoenix in much the same way, since the teenage girl had yet to develop a maturity skill of her own. Speaking of the halfling... "Where did Phoenix run off to?"

The small Lioness glanced up from her daughter, frowning. "She was standing right here only a few moments ago. Maybe she saw something and went to explore it." The woman shrugged, not really worried about the San in such a small town.

The guardian was not so easily swayed. "This does not bode well." He replied, feeling something wrong in his heart. "Come, Alanna, Phoenix is in trouble." He ran off.

Alanna's frown deepened, she lifted the chibi into her arms and followed him, "That man. Always leaving half a question to his answers."

Sure enough, both Alanna and Arkarian rounded the corner to find quite a crowd gathered to see something blocked from view. Arkarian fearing the worse and Alanna fearing Arkarian had lost his mind, the two pushed their way to the front to see what the excitement was about.

It was a trainer. A red haired teenager dressed in the black goth style favored by anime trainers held a black and silver bish-ball in one hand, yelling at a figure collapsed on the ground. Then there was Phoenix and the newbie from the morning, Amanda, standing not far. They were yelling.

"Stay out of this halfling! Like you would understand, he's my Bishonen and I can do what I want." The trainer screeched, motioning to the unconscious Bishonen on the ground before them.

"I don't care what I understand or not. It's wrong and you know it. Where is your honor as a trainer? Treating your Bishonen like a thing rather than a living, breathing person." The girl called back, her voice strangely serious, almost calm but radiating a cool anger toward the hothead.

"Why you little bitch. How dare you think you can tell me how to train my Bishonen! A stupid little halfling like you? Your one of them anyway." The trainer looked ready to pounce on the other girl.

"Hey!" Protested Amanda, standing up for her friend. "Don't you dare insult Phoenix's heritage. Anyone can tell what your doing is wrong!"

"And you, Newbie, you think you can do better than me? I'd like to see you try training a strong Bishonen! It's not that easy."

"Then riddle me this, dear trainer." Alanna growled, stepping between the girls. "How did Linla Laylas become Gym Master for this sector and Micheal Starbrick become lead master journeyman of his sector if both have never so much as laid a finger on their Bishonen in harm?"

"I- I don't know!" The trainer yelped, turning a brilliant shade of red. "They're cheaters, all of them. It's impossible to raise a Bishonen without force."

Wrong move. "Don't you dare say that about my mother!" Phoenix yelled. "For your information, Linla Laylas is one of the greatest trainers in all the world because she truly loves Bishonen with all her heart and she cares for everyone. Unlike you who hides behind force to get what you want. You're a disgrace to the Trainers! It's people like you that cause the civil wars in this world."

Arkarian ignored them, holding Aly and kneeling next to the unconscious Bishonen, taking in his bruises. Other than a few bruises on his arms and a black eye beginning to color, he seemed perfectly fine, but Arkarian knew Bishonen could take far more damage than humans without anything to show for it. He did not recognize him, a gray haired youth of the San stage with skin an unearthly pale color. Elvish in appearance, like a china doll that might break under the rough touch of a child's hands. Had broken.

"What is going on here?!" An authoritive voice interrupted and all attention turned to the newcomers. The local gym leader, the captain of the city guard, and a squad of patrolmen all stood at the front of a quickly vanishing crowd. The captain stepped forward. "You, halfling." He directed his attention to Phoenix. "If I find out you've disrupted the peace here I'll have you out of this city without a pass faster than you can say 'Broken Bish-balls.'"

The trainer took this opportunity to verbally assault Phoenix again. "Yes, that's exactly what that stupid hybrid was doing, she came between me and my Bishonen!"

Amanda opened her mouth to defend her friend but paused when she felt a hand grip her arm as Phoenix shook her head in warning. Instead it was Alanna who spoke. "The trainer was abusing her Bishonen, Phoenix is not the kind to pass someone in need by."

The gym leader contemplated this before remarking softly. "I'd have to say I'm more inclined to believe the Bishojo of a highly respected trainer such as Micheal Starbrick over a trainer of questionable reputation such as this."

The captain nodded, scanning the crowd. "Is it true then, did the trainer give reason for this dispute?" He questioned. Some of the remaining spectators were reluctant to nod, not wanting to betray a fellow trainer but most were simply glad to see justice served on the streets. "I see then. All the facts are clear. I hereby decree this trainer under arrest and her Bishonen and equipment seized, under the suspicion of mistreatment to Bishonen and disrupting the peace. Guards!"

As the guards finished cleaning up the mess, and a healer knelt beside Arkarian to check over the San staged Bishonen's wounds, Amanda turned to Phoenix. "Why did you stop me? Do you always let people walk over you like that? He had no right to insult you like that."

Phoenix smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry so much, Amanda. It's because I'm a halfling, they have every right to feel that way."

She wasn't sure what the halfling was playing at so she ignored it, turning to the group gathered around the unconscious Bishonen. "I wonder if that Bishonen will be all right."

Her companion simply sighed in answer as the afternoon breeze rustled their hair.

* * *

Gah! The chapter got to long. I'm so sorry, you'll have to wait 'til next time of course you now already know what will happen, but you don't know how severe it was. Ah, no, Kingdom of Glass is not turning into a drama, it's just kicking off... at a very slow pace. Actually, for having about ten to fifteen pages I'm kinda moving pretty quickly, we have a lot of ground to cover and I know it's going to be at least twenty pages long, definitely longer. I have a lot of ground to cover.

Wee, I just noticed that everything I needed to talk about got moved to Chapter Four. Oh, that's right, there's one character aspect here.

Phoenix, who starts off as very carefree can actually be serious, don't you have other sides? So does she, she hasn't changed, just shown a different part of herself.

New Characters.

**Gawl and Misami:** Generator Gawl. In the anime, if I've got my characters straight, Misami is the daughter of Gawl's landlady, the two are the same age and constantly argue with each other to hide the fact that they're in love. A bit of inside humor on my part. Misami loves cooking and she and Gawl always fight over that.

**Mika:** A bit more humor on my part. Mika Seido from Gene Shaft. Pretend it's a Hiroto she's bent on defeating and you'll have another joke. Mika also fights with the person she ends up loving in her anime, Hiroto, because she blames him for her best friend's death and doesn't actually forgive him until he nearly dies.

**Celes and Edgar:** Final Fantasy III (or VI if you play Playstation), Old video games, I'm obsessed with them. Celes is a general for the enemy who betrays them and joins up with the Returners, the rebel movement. Edgar is the flirtatious King of Figaro, a young man set on winning the heart of every pretty lady that walks by.

**Amanda:** By now we know Amanda, the shy bookworm who knows nothing of anime. She doesn't have an e-mail account and as such needed a different way to enter the world. Still, she is normally polite and well mannered but has a wicked sense of humor and oftens thinks sarcastically. Still, you won't catch her voicing her opinion loudly, always modest and concerned for others.

Yeah, that's it, I think. Next time I have A LOT to talk about so I'll wrap it up.

Next Time:

Hello! Phoenix here. Everything is finally coming together, but the ending is far off. The fairy-tale takes an unexpected turn that does not include a dashing prince or a daring rescue. Of course, in real life there is a dashing prince, Yuki Sohma, and our 'daring rescue' is winding down to a close. How will Amanda take her newly rescued Bishonen after her image of perfection is shattered?

Leave a flame, Winter's on it's way. ;p

Lockea


	4. Mirrored Images

The Kingdom of Glass

AN: I'm back, sorry for breaking the chapters up, here's the second part of chapter three presented as chapter four. It takes place where the other one left off.

Oh yeah, if anyone cares, the song Phoenix sings in chapter two is "Sigh on the Wind" from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles.

Yamashira was the first reviewer for chapter three!!! Everyone give him a big round of applause, he beat Katt!

Thanks to:

Katt: Whatever... Is there anyone out there who thinks were the same person? I was thinking about that. An anonymous reviewer called Katt, well, we are identical, even our parents can't tell us apart, but You and I are most definitely two people.

Yamashira de'Ryu: Goodness, yes. All right, you win, I'm seriously thinking about it, I have to alter my plot to find a way to put you into the story, but I should have it figured out by the time I've finished researching your Bishonen. If all else fails, you'll travel in a party of either free Bishonen or with a trainer with your Bishonen. "Writing is an organic process." Just a little food for thought, I can't grow a weed in place of a flower, you know.

To answer your other declaration (question), Yes, I live in Washington. I moved to Island County a few months ago from Southern Maryland. Ask around for a girl from Pax and you might just find me (wink). Actually, a lot of people transfer from Pax to the Island so it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

PeaceLoveOcelot: If Immortal Rain is a manga series I'll pick up a book of it from the mall next week or get it online. So you'll at least have Vash and Rain, besides, I want to check out these Animes, that's why I'm offering to take in all requests. Oh, and you said it's all over in your review... Well, the bad guy's gone but we still need a trainer for poor Yuki-san. After this chapter it'll be on to the next part: tournaments. Thanks for reviewing once again, you really brighten my day.

Everyone: Yes, all of you. Before I posted chapter three I had an average of two reviews per chapter in all of my stories. That's ten reviews total. Five of them were from Katt. Now, as it stands, Katt's reviews account for about 1/3 of the total reviews, let's all show my baby sis how reviewing is done, and keep it that way, or more, shall we?

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to the Winding Circle club. Sometimes you learn more from those you're supposed to be teaching. Dedicate Lark wishes everyone the best as we the Circle scatters to the far corners of the world. 

Chapter Four: **Mirrored Images**

The young girl stiffened, closing her large blue eyes in concentration. "The trainer put a training spell on him, which is perfectly legal, but she left him with severe wounds, some of them several weeks old. it's very severe, I can feel his life leaving because of it." Then she screamed out. "Why didn't anyone stop that woman?! He could have died today! Any Bishonen can feel how bad it is!"

"What were they supposed to do?" It was the captain who spoke, a young man older than the girls but younger than Micheal, his dark hair kept short and neat and blue eyes alight with a secret smile. "It's easy for you to speak out, you exist to get in the way, its expected of you to interfere with trainers and their Bishonen, we rely on the half lings in the city to alert us of trouble."

"So you didn't think Phoenix was up the one causing the disturbance?" Amanda asked softly.

He smiled, "She did, didn't she? I knew that much, but if your asking if I really thought this lovely young lady is to blame, I'll tell you no. And it's not because she is the sector leader's daughter either, Lord knows those kids are a curse from Hell, no offense to you, Phoenix. Just call it gut instinct. When the world tells you something is wrong you sure better listen."

'No one's making any sense.' She complained silently. 'First Phoenix, now this guy, and what does he mean by 'the world' anyway?'

"Ahh, such a noisy evening it's been in this little town and it's still not over yet. We still need to hand the trainer's Bishonen over to another trainer and set free the healthy ones. I'm gonna be up late to night." The captain sighed, one gloved hand to his forehead. "Ah well, complaining never paid the bill. Why don't you two come with me to the clinic, I'm sure you'll be interested to know who we'll had this Bishonen's custody over to."

"Of course! That would be great." Phoenix cheered as the group started off. She, at least, knew that the healer would look over the Bishonen, and heal him enough to be moved safely to the clinic soon.

"I'm so lost. You rescue this Bishonen then hand him over to a different trainer? I think there's something wrong with this picture." Declared the black haired girl, her arms folded across her chest stubbornly.

"We can't very well let him go. Even if he could defend himself well enough to get to a secret city the Bishonen would still declare that we had not cleaned up after our kind and simply passed off our mess to them. No, it's best to ask a different trainer to take care of a sick Bishonen until they're better and ready to leave or decide to stay with the new trainer. If you ask me, I'd say our whole world's got one to many flaws in it, but what works keeps us from war. These days the world is dying so quickly one can only pray our peace will last."

'Again with the world thing.' The human thought, understanding one thing but still questioning another. "What's with the world being alive? What's that got to do with anything."

"Because the world is what protects us." Phoenix explained. "It makes the food grow, and protects the cities, the world decides who shall pass into our land as trainers and banish the ones who betray her trust. Conflict kills her though, and with each passing war she dies a little more. Now only those with Bishonen blood can feel her life beneath us."

'Finally, some answers.' They came upon the darkened little place marked by a sign declaring it a clinic and stepped forward through the sliding doors, greeting the secretary at the front desk before heading to a back room where they found Micheal, Link, Edgar, and Celes waiting.

"Ah, my niece returns from her adventures in the town." The tall dark-haired trainer greeted them warmly. "We heard the news from a trainer on the other side of town and came here to help get everything sorted out, well, to wait for you to return." He told Phoenix, then noticed Amanda behind him. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is Amanda, a newbie, Arkarian and I met her in the woods this morning." Phoenix explained, taking a seat beside the older man.

"Ahh, pleased to meet you, Miss Amanda." Micheal nodded to the girl as she too took a seat on the other side of Phoenix.

"If introductions are finished," Interrupted the captain, "I have a proposition." He turned to Micheal. "The Bishonen left in my charge is in need of a new trainer, it would be an honor if a trainer in good standing, such as yourself, would take him on."

Micheal shook his head. "I'm afraid, Captain, I'll have to turn you down. I am honored you think so highly of me as to offer but I am raising a chibi up to Sama stage, I'm afraid I simply cannot take on another Bishonen, having four Samas, a Chibi, and now being charged with my niece and her Bishonen companion, it would be far too taxing."

"Great." The captain sighed dramatically, closing his eyes. "Back to the drawing board. Oh yes, it most definitely is going to be a long night."

"Perhaps Amanda would take him?" Micheal suggested with an _almost _innocent smile. "After all, she stood up for him, I think she deserves the chance to accept such an honor."

The captain turned to face him, surprise shown on his youthful face. "A newbie who has barely been in this world a single day? I sense there's something you're not telling me, Micheal."

His smile broadened. "Ahh, but Amanda is no ordinary trainer. She came through from a book in her world. The World must believe strongly in her as a trainer, or it would not have gone through the effort to bring her here."

"Hmm. All right." He turned to Amanda, contemplating.

"Of course, Amanda won't be alone to raise him." The older trainer added quickly. "She may travel with my party for a few months to learn the ropes. It's a rare and rewarding opportunity." He told the girl.

"I'll help!" Phoenix cheered then blushed as she realized all eyes turned to her and added, "I learned from mother, she taught me to train Bishonen so I could maybe become a trainer's assistant. I know some medicines and some training techniques to strengthen trust."

The captain smiled, 'Yes, this might just work out.' and, hiding a growing amusement at the group, said. "It's quite a challenge, as you saw, trainers don't have it easy often Bishonen can be stubborn. Are you up to it?"

"_**If you aren't careful, Amanda, you'll knot the yarn, take your time and you can do anything."**_

She closed her eyes, thinking it over. Challenges, everything was a challenge, wasn't it?"

"_**Oh, Amanda, the pie crust needs a little more salt, don't worry, this tastes good anyway."**_

"_**Amanda, don't worry so much, it's just a little spelling test, I know you can do it!"**_

Her life had been riddled with challenges to learn anything, from cooking and crocheting to math and spelling tests. Patience was the key, and she was a patient person. She opened them. "Sure. I think I can do it, and everyone else thinks I can, I'll only know until I try. I want to help this Bishonen."

"_**We lift each other up, no one shines without someone pointing the spotlight on them." **_

"All right then! Paperwork, paperwork, a lot less paperwork! Yes!" Cheered the captain, leaving quickly, ready to get things going. The others decided to follow him, Amanda somewhat apprehensively about the whole thing.

Arkarian, Alanna, Aly, and a nurse of Bishojo origins were waiting for them. The nurse, a Millerna by her long blond hair tied away from her face, spoke first. "We brought the Bishonen here and identified him as a San staged Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket, his trainer had fourteen Bishonen and was a trainer of seven months. Yuki's her newest one."

"That explains everything." Micheal mused, caressing his chin thoughtfully.

"How so?" Amanda asked.

His gaze flickered over the new trainer, "Oh, a newbie who takes on to much at once. Surely you've been overloaded like this before. It can often lead to... well, this. The same can be said for abusive parents."

'This place.' Her thoughts raced, in silent promise. 'I'll never understand it, but I'm going to try.' She glanced over to Phoenix, talking animatedly with Edgar. 'To understand Phoenix, definitely, she's certainly not like other girls.'

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Phoenix bounced over to her, all smiles and cheer at a happy ending. "You're first Bishonen, aren't you excited? They need to make the transfer tonight, I want to see how it works."

"A transfer?"

"Yeah, that's an authorized exchange of Bishonen that does not include recapturing a Bishonen, only the police can do it because otherwise everyone would be like, 'Oh, you have an Inuyasha and I have a Hiei, wanna switch?' It's only used in cases like this."

"Oh, I think I remember this from orientation, it's a complicated rule of the world, right? Like Arkarian's away pendant, it defies the laws in a manner deemed legal by the guardians." 'For once, something I know!'

Phoenix laughed, "You got it! See, it's not so difficult to figure it out. Ahh, hang on, is your dex beeping?"

Sure enough, the small black device on Amanda's belt was beeping softly, the same flat tone as an alarm clock. She grabbed it, flipping it open to stop the beeping. "Amanda Trent, age 16, Bishonen: 1, name: Yuki Sohma, nickname?"

"Wha...?" The trainer trailed off.

"Do you want to nickname your Bishonen?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh. None." She told the dex.

"Nickname: none, member of a party of two. First Party member: Phoenix Laylas, halfling, stage: San, Bishonen companions: one, Arkarian Sama. Second party member: Micheal Starbrick, Master Journeyman, Bishonen companions: five, Alanna Sama, Link Sama, Celes Sama, Edgar Sama, Aly Chibi."

"Wow. That's the most boring display of information yet." Amanda sighed, closing and replacing her dex after confirming the information.

"That's the dex for you, looks like they didn't waste any time transferring Yuki to you. I can't wait to meet him when he wakes up." The younger girl cheered.

'Younger, yes, probably.' Amanda thought, "Hey, Phoenix, if I might ask, how old are you?"

"I'm a San." Replied the half ling obliviously.

"That's not what I mean, what's your age? How many years have you lived?"

"Oh. I'm fifteen, I guess, I think that's the age Mom told me I was." She contemplated, "Yes, fifteen sounds right, maybe fourteen but fifteen seems closest."

"Oh." She watched the girl for a few more minutes as she wandered over to Link, talking with the quiet Bishonen who seemed open and relaxed with the girl. A secret smile graced her lips faintly, tugging the corners only just the slightest. 'I don't know what kind of chaos I've fallen into, but whatever mess I'm in, I really hope it's not a dream, even of it's not perfect, at least I'm getting on better.'

"_**Just think, maybe one day you'll fall into one of your books, Amanda, and live a dream life."**_

It's a dream all right.

* * *

Weeks passed to days as the wedding drew near, the young princess spent long hours staring out from her glass window to the far horizon, beyond the city stretches, to the wasteland in a silent promise. 'One day,' she told herself, 'I'll make it up to you. I'll find you.'

* * *

Gah! Lot's to talk about! Yes, a reference to two Animes I, pathetically enough, know next to nothing about, Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakisho. I know enough about Hiei (who Erin is obsessed with) and Inuyasha (Who Tall and Stacie are obsessed with) to know they kinda make a fair trade: Demons, hot tempered, hard headed. Other than that, I'm lost. Like I said, boring. 

So, moving on.

**Millerna:** An Asturian princess from Vision of Escaflowne. She's a tomboy who wears pants, rides horses like a man, and practices medicine. Still, throughout most the series, Millerna wears a dress. Anyway, she studied medicine to learn to help people and is skilled at what she does, serving as the 'groups' medic.

**Yuki:** He was made to beat up, I swear! After living through Akito's abuse in the series, and overcoming it with amazing strength (hence the title of the last chapter), I think Yuki can take a few (okay, more than a few) punches. He doesn't exactly talk about it in the anime, so he won't really talk about it in the story. He should be normal Yuki in a few chapters.

**Inuyahsa**

**Hiei**

(I'm assuming you normal folk don't need an intro for those two. I don't know enough anyway)

Aspects: Not much except the whole Transfer program. Yes, I am well away I'm defying everything Songwind spent so long working out but since I've already broken away from her world, might as well run with it.

The title in this chapter also has meaning (you thought I named these on a lark?) Mirrored Images. No matter which world she's in, Amanda is faced with challenge and the strength from her past gives her courage for the future.

Next time on The Kingdom of Glass: Hi! I'm sure you remember me, Amanda. Well, finally we've set off and as I've quickly discovered a Bishonen isn't a Bishonen if they don't have a talent, some stranger than others! The weirdest part of our travel's? Our lovely author didn't make them up.

Happy Halloween everyone! Be safe, have fun, and don't let the Pullyaup (sp?) school distract canceling the party get you down, we're all just a bunch of idiots up here! I'm a Sorceress, Katt's Sandrilene fa Toren from Circle of Magic (Tamora Pierce), what are you?

Lockea


	5. Follow the Red Dirt Road

**The Kingdom of Glass**

Everyone have fun this Halloween? Get lots of candy? I spent it writing this chapter. Nah, just kidding. I actually skipped out and spent the entire day in Kitsap county, visiting old friends and old places. It's a strange feeling to visit your old home, you know.

I made a mistake back in chapter three, Aly has hazel eyes, not blue. Thanks to Katt for catching that.

Current review average: 4-5 reviews per chapter. When I started the Kingdom it was 2, so good job guys!

Thanks to:

Yamashira de'Ryu: Oof, sounds good but I'm not putting more than five of your characters into the story, that would be unfair to the others. Meeting in an arcade works well with me, still, I'm trying to work out the kinks of having a half ling trainer. I think the World would reject the idea, personally, but like I said. Writing is an organic process. You have to be patient and maintain control or it can grow out of hand.

Songwind: Oh! I'm so pleased! (Bows down to Songie-dono). To think that someone such as me received a review from as great a writer as you! (Sorry I really do admire your work). You read a story about the Bishonen side of things? I must go find it and read it (and then end up discontinuing my story, joking). I can't believe I didn't look hard enough to find it (well, if I did you'd never have seen this one). Sorry, I rant. I love your thing with the "No matter where a person goes, if they find sentient creatures they will find ignorance." To true! I think all of us are guilty of being ignorant to something or another. Again, thank you for the review, you made my day.

PeaceLoveOcelot: Oh, nifty! I'm sure your costume looked great. I thought about doing Robin from Witch Hunter Robin but I didn't have the material. Thanks again for the review, I found Knight Hunters (you called it something else but Netflix calls it that) so you can have both Ritsu and Yohiji because I like you! Oh, and about your review, your words were not poorly chosen, rather you should have clarified what it was you were talking about. Yes, that part was over, and now so is that part of the story (for a while at least). Hope you enjoy the humor of this one.

Katt: If you came in this chapter there would be no point in telling you. Hey! It's like that one time when you and I were both wearing cloaks and we came out of PC and some kids from our school were like "Whoa, are you two twins?" I really wish we didn't go to a secondary school sometimes. No, Katt, your entrance should be the next chapter (Promises, promises, Lockea, you never keep them).

Yet again, Yamashira beat Katt, of course so did Songwind and PeaceLoveOcelot. Let's keep it up guys! I'm helping you by keeping Katt from knowing when a chapter is updated but I can only do so much. Five chapters in any of my stories of beating Katt and I'll write a review special including the reviewers and Bishonen.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to the real Amanda and Kristin, for their humorous insights to everything from teachers and school, to war and politics. And to my sisters, Gabbie and Shelby, who could ask for better friends and half sisters?

_Chapter Five: Follow the... Red Dirt Road?_

Now, out in the wilderness, the companion made his way, battling dragons and other monsters, searching for a place of sanctity. Through the scorching dessert wastes of extreme days, and then through the dangerous jungle, he learned to survive, to take care of himself. He acquired strength, speed, agility, and he made the untamable lands his home.

* * *

The next morning, when everything was said and done, the group was finally ready to leave. Of course, even that morning had been a pain. First, Amanda realized that when you have a Bishonen, waking them up can be an occupational hazard when her Yuki almost sent her flying across the room. Then there was the fiasco called breakfast, but the idea of recounting the amazingly spectacular mess Aly and a young San belonging to a different trainer had made was just terrifying, even to Phoenix.

So finally the group was off, on the road again! Or in Amanda's case, for the first time. For the most part the morning had been quiet, with the Samas in one group and everyone else behind them in another, talking together and glad that the nice weather had held over from the previous day.

'So my second day starts off just as strange as the first.' Amanda thought, glancing over at Phoenix who was talking softly to her Yuki. 'A world of beautiful people where I can catch them, like Yuki, if he's not beautiful, I don't know what beautiful is.' Her Bishonen certainly was looking well after only one night, though the nurse had warned her that even though his bruising would fade almost immediately, they wouldn't disappear completely for a few days, some even weeks. Still, his attitude towards her, though slightly cold and distant, was not what she expected from someone who had been through as much as him.

She shrugged, seeing Yuki and Phoenix laugh at some joke they shared and turned to the chibi walking beside her, holding her hand and using her other one to try to catch a butterfly that swept past. She was familiar with the books the small girl came from, and could recall a few scenes in them where the Bishojo beside her had indeed been a little girl. "Aly-chan, you won't catch anything if you just swing your arms around." She pointed out to the little child.

"I know Miss Amanda, but I don't want to let go!" She smiled up at the dark haired girl, her reddish-gold curls bouncing. "It's a butterfly, they're everywhere but there's only one of you."

Amanda squealed, "Oh! You're so cute!"

"Yeah, just wait until she evolves into a San, she'll talk you into circles." Intervened the oldest member of their group. "You won't know who started what, and she'll have you questioning your own name."

"You say that as though you know from experience." Phoenix smirked, moving up between Micheal and Aly.

"Ah, well, when you've been a trainer as long as I have, you pick up a few tricks from other trainers on how to raise certain Bishonen." He glanced away sheepishly, causing the two girls near him to giggle.

"You wouldn't happened to have learned any tricks about a Yuki, would you?" Asked the young trainer curiously, watching as her Bishonen fell in place on the other side of Micheal, away from her.

"Not that I know of." Micheal replied simply, thinking.

Yuki, who had been watching the group ahead of them intently, joined their conversation with a quiet warning. "The Samas look like they're up to something, and it smells like trouble."

Sure enough, Arkarian and Edgar had stopped walking, waiting for the second group to catch up while Alanna and Celes continued, giggling like school girls and peeking over their shoulders at the Bishonen, even Link seemed interested in what was going on.

Micheal's hand instinctively went to cover his eyes, "This definitely does not bode well. I hope Edgar doesn't do something stupid."

"Edgar? I'm more worried about Arkarian, you should know how he gets." Added the half ling.

"Don't remind me..."

Amanda glanced between the two, again confused. She was really starting to hate that feeling. For once it would be nice to get what they were talking about.

Of course, a few seconds later she found out when Edgar grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the group, everyone's eyes on them. "Of, fair and beautiful Amanda, how you set my heart aflame." He recited, kissing the back of her hand and glancing up at her through blonde eyelashes flirtatiously. "Mine eyes have never seen such radiance in all my journeys. Why you must be the goddess incarnate."

"I..." Amanda stuttered, half flattered, half freaked out the older person's attention. Ahead the two woman had succumbed to fits of laughter. She blushed trying to find the words.

"I know you must be speechless with the mere thought of being so close to someone as beautiful as me," -Here Celes and Alanna, and even Link, doubled over laughing while Micheal just turned his head away, shielding Aly from the two.- "But please, you needn't say anything, I understand exactly how you feel."

"What?"

"You feel the same way about me." Edgar replied, still in womanizing mode and pretending to be oblivious of the others. "It's only natural seeing as-" He ran a hand through his blonde hair, smiling charmingly at the girl, "you're not the first to fall in love with me."

Amanda's blush deepened and she was about to reply with her rather harsh thoughts about his comment but Yuki beat her to it. "Leave her alone, she doesn't want you hanging around."

"Ah, but the _**Passion of Romance**_ has been incited, nothing can stand in it's way." Arkarian stated, grinning at the younger Bishonen while Phoenix slapped her forehead in disgust and embarrassment.

Edgar ignored him and turned his attention away from Amanda and over to Yuki. "Ahh, but perhaps you would like some company as well for another lovely lady is more than I could ever imagine."

Phoenix turned to Arkarian and whispered in his ear, "Where has he been during the big who-haw in town? Wouldn't he know that Yuki's a _guy_?"

The Bishonen nezumi backed away, clearly startled. "Ahh, nani?"

"Why of course you would also be speechless, it seems I have that affect on people." The young king replied, "Particularly beautiful women."

"But I'm not a-" The nezumi continued to back away as Edgar advanced. Phoenix, who has standing just a little ways behind him, was turned to Arkarian, Aly in her arms and not paying attention. One more step and Yuki tripped, falling backward onto the half ling, knocking them both to the ground.

There was a loud bang, almost as if something popped, and a cloud of gray smoke. Every stopped walking and turned to face the place where they had fallen. Except Yuki wasn't there. His clothes were, and Aly and Phoenix were lying in the dirt, looking tossled but perfectly fine.

"Where did Yuki go?" Amanda was the first to speak, searching for her Bishonen, yet again confused.

The blue haired Bishonen laughed pointing to Phoenix, who was holding a small gray rat in her hands. "It seems things got a little to intense for our poor Bishonen."

"Honestly, someone 'aught to slap you, Arkarian." Micheal muttered, kneeling next to the girls. "Cute. I'd heard of shape shifting characters but didn't think I'd actually ever deal with one."

"I'm not a shape shifter!" The rat insisted.

Edgar leaned over Micheal's shoulder to see the newly transformed Bishonen and stated in mock horror, "How terribly disgusting, a Bishojo that transforms into a rat."

Celes slapped him, hard, upside the head as Amanda took her Bishonen from Micheal, holding the nezumi at face level. "Wow, you're a really cute rat. You look like my brother's pet Scamper. So adorable!"

The rat blushed. "Glad you think so." He muttered half heartedly. "It only happens when I'm hugged by a girl. Depending on my stage it's either a human or a Bishojo."

Amanda cocked her head. "What do you mean by that?"

"If I'm hugged by a girl in the anime I come from, I transform. But apparently here, I transform depending on my stage. Chibi is both, San is only when a Bishojo hugs me, and Sama is human."

"So why did you transform when you fell on Phoenix?" She asked.

It was Celes who answered. "Either because he fell on Aly or because Phoenix has Bishonen blood, or did you forget already, Miss Amanda? Now, if we're quite through I'd like to get to the next town and a warm bed as soon as possible."

The Samas left, Edgar's final remark of "Why don't we share a bed tonight?" and Celes's reply of, "Touch me and I'll kill you," lingering in the air.

"Well, when do you change back?" Phoenix asked when they had left.

"Right about now, I think." Sure enough, moments later there was a loud pop followed by the girl's screams as they turned away and hid their eyes.

A few minutes later, everything had gone back to a relative normalcy as the group continued on it's way in a relative silence. Micheal was carrying Aly, and Amanda was attempting to talk to Yuki, who had gone back to being wary and silent around his trainer.

Up in the Sama's group the three Bishonen and two Bishojo were once again up to no good.

"C'mon Link, you shouldn't be so shy, play another song." Alanna encouraged the game Bishonen, who was holding his ocarina close to his mouth, warming it up.

"Only if you sing with me, Alanna." The Hero replied.

"Ugh, no. I can't carry a tune in a bucket, and there's no way I'd sing in front of someone else." Protested the Lioness, waving her hands in front of her face. "Nope, sorry."

"Then I'm not going to play anything."

"Ahh, you're really no fun, we need something to pass the time." Arkarian complained.

"I know, our dear sweet Celes could sing, she's got the most- mphh." Edgar began before Celes clamped her hand around his mouth.

"No. I'm not doing any singing. I'm a general, generals don't sing." The curly haired blonde insisted.

"I'm sure you've got a lovely voice, c'mon Celes, sing for us." Alanna insisted.

"NO!"

Edgar just laughed. "Ahh, so our dear general has some self confidence issues. Or perhaps it's the wrong audience, if Locke were here, you'd be the first to sing for him."

Celes blushed her hand covering her mouth as she ducked her head. "Fine. I'll sing, but now the question is what?"

They thought for a minute, "How about 'Somewhere in the World'?" Arkarian suggested.

"I only know the Japanese lyrics, I don't know the English adaptation."

"That's all right, I know the tune, so just sing whatever lyrics you know. Make 'em up if you have to." Link suggested, blowing a note into his ocarina to warm it up. "That's a sad song."

"Ahh, the ocarina isn't really made for a song like 'Drastic Myself' otherwise you could sing that."

"No thank you! Okay, I'm ready when you are Link." The game hero played a slow introduction to the song before starting at the beginning as Celes began to sing softly, "Yasuraka ni kiyo raka ni, ima wa nemuri nasai, kizutsu ita sono hane o watashi ni azukete."

"Wow, Celes, you really can sing." Alanna marveled, entranced by the woman's surprisingly sweet voice.

Celes smiled, her voice growing more confident. "Kurayami ni zawameki ni, nagasarenai you ni, kono inori o sasagemashou, anata no makurabe ni. Aa hito wa dare mo hitori kiri, ai o sagashite iru no, ryoute o hirogete, sora o aru kotori no you ni."

The group behind them heard, Amanda surprised that the 'gruff woman' as she had nicknamed the callous general, had such a sweet voice, but other than that no one was really surprised.

"I wanna sing to." Phoenix complained. "I know the English lyrics to that song. Well, the English adaptation anyway."

"You recognize this?" Amanda asked, motioning toward the others.

"Uh, yeah, I grew up on this song. Lina used to sing it to me all the time when I begged her to. If I think, the song goes a bit like this in English. 'Somewhere in the world. Somewhere in the dark. I can hear the voice that calls my name. Might be a memory. Might be my future. Might be a love waiting for me.'"

"Wow. You and Celes sing so well, I'm jealous." Amanda teased.

"I don't care who sings well or not." Micheal began, setting Aly down beside him. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Alanna, it's your turn to take your daughter. We've had her all day."

Alanna glanced over her should, smirking, "So, we've only got another two miles before we reach the town I'll take her tomorrow."

"I feel so unwanted." Aly muttered jokingly, running up to her mother. "But Mama, I want to come with you!"

Alanna sweat dropped, picking up her daughter and taking her. "Fine. But I wanted a girl's day off today." The other Samas just laughed.

"When you're saddled with a Chibi..." Arkarian began the old saying as the others chimed in, "No time is your own."

"Yes, yes, I know that." Alanna replied with a frown, "I just wish I had time to myself ever now and then." But she smiled at Aly's big hazel eyes. "Of course, if I had to have a Chibi, I wouldn't trade Aly in for the world."

Celes nodded, turning her attention back to Link, "Okay, now you've got to sing something, since I heard from a certain Bishojo in town that you've got a very nice voice."

Link blushed. "Fine, what should I sing?"

"Good question. Anybody got a suggestion for Link to sing?" Celes called over her shoulder.

Amanda called back, "How about something English? I'm in the mood for Western Country."

"Sounds good. What song?" Link replied, falling back closer to the trainers.

"How about a good religious one, it's my mother's favorite, 'Red Dirt Road'."

"I don't know the lyrics."

"That's all right, we can sing it together. Please tell me someone else knows the words too."

Micheal did, and Phoenix had heard the song before, "Oh great, we've turned into the band of merry men." Alanna complained, coming over to sing as well. "Ah, well if you can't beat them, join them."

"Just think, diminutive Alanna, it'll pass the time, and we'll be at the next town." Arkarian joked.

"Unfortunately, this is the last town in this sector, then we have three weeks between civilization."

"Don't remind me. Anyway, how does this song go?"

Amanda drew in a breath and began slowly, "I was raised off of Route Three, Out where the blacktop ends. We'd walk to Church on Sunday mornings, Race barefoot back to Johnson's fence. That's where I first saw Mary, On that roadside pickin' blackberries. That summer I turned a corner in my soul, Down that red dirt road."

Everyone joined in, even though most of them couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, but it was a pretty song, and you didn't have to be able to sing, to sing it, so...

"That was fun, Miss Amanda!" Aly cheered as they approached the gate to the town, "We should sing like that more often. That was a really fun song, even if English is a hard language."

Amanda raised her eyebrow at the Chibi who had somehow found her way back into the young trainer's arms. "You can't speak English?"

"Actually." Phoenix interrupted, "None of us speak English as a first language, except maybe Micheal, most of us speak Basic, the natural universal language of the world, but because of the newbies, we learn an Earth second language along the way."

"That's strange, but it makes sense. I guess I heard you singing in English and you spoke English when we met that I assumed you spoke it naturally." Amanda confessed, not confused this time but still a little miffed at not knowing something, they certainly hadn't covered that in Orientation.

"Oh, sorry, I rarely speak anything but English because Mother, for the life of her, cannot learn Basic, but once you speak Basic, moving back to English is like giving yourself a sore throat."

She'd never heard her language described as anything like that, sure it was a hard language to learn but certainly not harsh. "You are so odd. Will you say something in Basic?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't hear what I said anyway."

Okay, scratch that, Amanda was back to being confused.

"Hey, guys, we're here." Arkarian called to them, pointing to the gates up ahead, similar to the town but made of stone. "And it's still early in the day which means free time!"

This place was so much busier than the little town. "Welcome to Laea Town, the final border town between this territory and the next. Sleep well tonight, you won't have a bed for a long time..."

* * *

I blame Shelter of Wings for the lame ending, don't get me wrong, Shelter of Wings is good, but my current battle with faith makes web comics like that a bit temperamental. I recommend Shelter, however, to anyone who has a Christian religion. To anyone, really, but because I'm a Christian, I'll get in trouble for trying to force my religion off to others if I go any further (sucks, huh? I can recommend Dealing with the Devil but not Shelter of Wings).

Anyway, aspects!

**Basic:** Phoenix will explain it eventually but the reason Amanda and others from Earth can't understand or hear Basic is because it literally is the language of the earth. To say that it's spoken would be incorrect but to say it's not spoken would also be incorrect. They communicate through the earth in a language of the earth. If that makes sense.

**Lina:** Slayers series. Lina is notorious for her small stature and evil temper, she's a scary fifteen year old sorceress with powerful spells. Eh, she wouldn't be caught dead singing to anyone, I don't think. But I think Lina's the type of girl that would have a pretty voice, she might even have patience with someone like Phoenix.

**Yuki:** Yes, Yuki really is a rat, and there is another anime character that I heard of who changes into a rat when she casts a spell (a chick from Ruin Explorers I can't remember her name). Yuki is cursed by the Rat from the Chinese Zodiac, in Fruits Basket that's the main plot, a family under a curse and the normal girl that changes their lives. Next chapter we'll see more of the Rat and Cat rivalry between Seairra's Kyo and Amanda's Yuki.

**Songs:** Somewhere in the World. Both the English adaptation and the Japanese have the same tune. The words have different meanings, of course. Credit to Anime lyrics, song from the Slayers TRY soundtrack. Red Dirt Road by Brooks & Dunn, it's an old favorite of mine and it's pretty appropriate to the situation because the characters are growing up and changing more than anything else. That's all that Bishonen Catchers is, right? A fun story about friendship and relations changing. I want it to be fun, but the characters are growing up.

That should be it. Yes, everyone's talents are genuine, except I can't remember if Alanna can sing or not but I think Arkarian can. I know Celes can, she sings in FFIII.

So, enough of that.

Next time: Hmm? A battle? Gym Leaders are known for their harsh battles, and Seairra's no exception. This hardcore trainer is willing to push the limit and her Bishonen are stronger than I ever imagined? Or is there something else to being a trainer I haven't quite grasped? Next time it's a Cat and Rat battle, you don't want to miss it!

Later y'all, don't forget to review me, please! Remember, only three more chapters.

Lockea


	6. Cats and Rats

**_The Kingdom of Glass_**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATT!!! YOU'RE FINALLY A TEENAGER!!!

Yeah, I'm so happy! I love Kitty-Katt-Chan, she's so cute. Hopefully she doesn't become a pain in the butt. Of course, I was on the verge of smacking her "Have I come in yet?" No! Dang it! (Still can't curse), well, she does come in, and it's not her only chapter.

Note: Laea is pronounced Lie-uh (Like Gaia but with an L sound).

Yamashira de'Ryu: I'll be back in Kitsap on the fourteenth, Poulsbo, but finding you is the last thing on my to do list, I appreciate the desire to meet me but the risks are quite high. For your safety and for mine, I decline any other information regarding personal location information.

Also, If you don't get to be a trainer in the story, you'll be a trainer in a review special. I'm planning one where they throw the rules out the window and celebrate a modern day Saturnalia with (dun, dun DAH!!!) the cast of Saturnalia. It'll be fun, and you'll have a regular entrance too.

Katt: Julia's a pretty name. It's better then Judy at least. One letter wrong is better than two. Still, it would be nice if people could pronounce our names. Ah, well, this is your entrance, happy, happy birthday and I hope you liked your presents.

PeaceLoveOcelot: You've never heard 'Red Dirt Road'? Tell me, have you at least heard 'Redneck Woman'? Country not your cup of tea, eh? It's by Brooks & Dunn. 'Somewhere' I can understand not knowing, it's only in Slayer TRY. Anyway, Edgar is not like Miroku, he's just a little on the flirty side but he can actually be serious, except when it comes to his brother. Heaven help you if those two don't find trouble. Yeah, bursting out in song is funny? That's a new one. Singing is an important part of our culture, and the Bishonen think very highly of music and dance, no matter their origin, they'll sing some more later if you want to recommend a good song to sing.

Also, don't worry about Yuki, I'm glad you do because he's easy to forget, but Phoenix and Amanda do enough of that. Perseverance is his greatest strength. He will make it, no matter what! Thank you for the review, you're my best reviewer. I enjoy it when people dig out things they liked about a specific chapter, it helps me write better, and write on things others find interesting.

* * *

To Katt-chan, my best friend ever. You're a blonde, but we love you anyway. Have a Happy Birthday.

_Chapter Six: Cats and Rats_

Now, in the Kingdom, the Princess was prepared for her wedding, the castle was beautifully decorated, her dress ready and donned. Today would be a special day, she knew, yet not how.

She did not know whether the day would end in ruin or in glory. Whether it would be amazing or terrible. She only knew that it would change her life forever...

* * *

Laea town was alive in the midday sun as the travelers roamed the street, relaxing and picking up the last supplies for their journey. The group traveled close together, not wishing to be separated from their trouble prone companions.

Phoenix and Yuki walked behind the others, following at a slower pace as they stopped frequently to stare at the wares shopkeepers kept in their windows. The two paused in front of a blacksmith specializing in swords at Phoenix admired the ones on display. "I wish I had a sword like this." She confessed, handling a delicate looking sword in knowledgeable hands,

"Can you use a weapon?" Yuki asked, leaning over her shoulder to see her prize.

"Yes." The half ling answered softly, "I know a little. I can use light weight swords meant for speed, I learned it from a Bishonen back home."

"I see. So you do battle?"

"Hmm, I guess. I'd like to, but it's not a skill, just a hobby. I'm also good with hand to hand combat, but it's not my skill either." She replaced the sword wistfully, nodded to the smithy, and the two went along their way.

"I wish I had a special skill, you're lucky, Miss Phoenix, to have the blood of both people in your veins."

"I don't think so. I hate not having a skill, I've tried everything, from assistant training to fighting, but I still don't have a skill of my own. At least you know that you are a powerful fighter." She replied, stopping at another shop, this one a little wood shop filled with tiny carved trinkets. "Look at this box, it's got a Bish-ball carved into the top, how cute!"

He took the box from her hands, smiling softly. "I don't like the Bish-balls." He opened it, admiring the beautiful finish inside, it was meant to hold the pendants won during gym battles. "She used to lock me in the Bish-ball for days on end, they were the cheap ones too, the small, cramped spaces."

The Bishonen replaced the box, and they continued. "I can't say I understand, but Amanda won't do that, she was chosen by the World after all, the guardians have high hopes for a girl like her."

"I know, I'm not afraid of Miss Amanda, I feel calm with her." Yuki confessed as they stopped for a third time to look at some specially designed trainer belts in a leather shop.

Phoenix nodded, turning her attention to a gauntlet on one of the shelves, inset with a blue gem. "Look at this, Yuki, I used to have one like this, except it didn't have a gem." She showed him the glove. "The gems are magicked to enhance protection and strength, but you wouldn't need one, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't." He replied and the girl giggled. "C'mon, Miss Phoenix, before the others notice we're missing." Silently, he added, 'It's pleasant to be around here, everyone is so fun loving, laid back and unworried.'

They found Amanda outside, looking for them. She waved when she saw the two exit, hurrying over to greet them. "I found you, finally. We need to go to the clinic, my permit says I have to take you to the clinic ever time I'm in a town until the doctor says it's okay." Amanda explained to Yuki, "Micheal wants me to go now, while he's getting a training spell for Aly."

"A training spell? About time, I thought he wanted her to stay a chibi forever." Phoenix muttered as they made their way through the crowds. "Where are we going to meet up with them?"

"Over at the gym. They're going to do a bit of training. We don't have to hurry though." Replied the Chinese trainer. "If you two want to keep on shopping afterwards."

"No, I want to practice over at the gym." This startled Amanda, as it came from Yuki.

"What? Yuki, you can't you're still injured. I don't want you to hurt yourself." She stood still, facing her Bishonen in a shy but firm manner. "As your trainer I must forbid it." It was the first time she'd been forceful with the Bishonen, with anyone, but clearly her tone was not to be messed with.

Both Yuki and Phoenix wore mirrored expressions of shock, but hid them instantly. "I'm quite fine, Miss Amanda, I don't think it could hurt to train a little." He replied hopefully, he really didn't think it would be a problem, as long as he didn't engage in battle.

"No."

"But, I really don't think you're being reasonable."

The Trainer stood her ground as a small crowd began to gather. "I said no, no if, ands, or buts about it."

Hesitantly, Phoenix put her hand on Amanda's shoulder, eyeing the crowd warily, "Why don't we ask the doctor at the clinic? It wouldn't do to create a scene here. Remember, your Bishonen is injured and they-" She gestured to the Bishonen in the crowd, "- can tell. It wouldn't do to create a scene."

Amanda nodded and backed down, crossing her arms with a sigh. "Fine, but if the doctor says no, there'll be no arguing." She told her Bishonen as the three teens continued along, ignoring the looks of the strangers on the streets. Amanda paid small attention to them, noting how friendly people were when among familiar faces, but cold around others. It was different from the town where she'd met Yuki, which was filled with warm smiles and a cheerful aura. 'I guess even in this place, larger cities will always be less friendly.'

The clinic was easy to find, as it bore the same large cross emblem as the other one, and was near identical in appearance, right down to it's sliding doors and white interior design, much more modern than the rest of the rustic city-town.

Amanda showed the Bishojo behind the reception desk in the lobby her dex and was instructed down the hall to a sector for Bishonen injuries. There, they were greeted by another person, this one a human nurse, who handed Amanda a clipboard with some sheets to fill out and instructed them to wait for a while. So the group settled in, Phoenix returning to conversation with Yuki while Amanda filled out the information, thinking as she wrote.

'_Trainer name: Amanda Trent, Bishonen Name: Yuki Sohma, Class: _What the heck is a class?' She wondered, then voiced her question aloud.

"Where their from." Phoenix replied quite simply. "Yuki's from Fruits Basket."

'Okay, _Fruits Basket, Stage: San, Reason for injury? _Oh goody, what goes here? Ah, _Past trainer treatment._' And so on like that. When she finished, she turned it over to the nurse and listened to the conversation between the other two member of her group, which consisted of Phoenix teasing Yuki about something or other, until the Doctor came.

"Miss Amanda Trent and Yuki?" The Doctor, a man in his late thirties, early forties, with a wide gray streak through his dark brown hair, and intensely dark eyes that missed nothing, asked as the two called rose.

"Not coming?" Amanda asked the half ling, wondering why the girl would hold back now when she'd always tagged along anyway, whether invited or not.

"No, I'll wait here for you two." The way Phoenix smiled unnerved Amanda, there was something of a rather sly secret in her tone.

'Great. I've only been here a day and already I know Phoenix enough to be scared of her smile.' But she nodded and followed the doctor.

They came back not long after, Yuki smiling triumphantly and Amanda looking more annoyed than concerned. Phoenix drew her own conclusions, the doctor has declared Yuki well enough to train and that annoyed Amanda (or Yuki annoyed Amanda, one of the two).

"Okay, let's go. Over to the gym." The half ling beamed, jumping up as they left.

"Oh, wait Phoenix, I want to know where I pay for the check-up." The human insisted.

"Pay? But you don't have any money. The Doctor should have taken your dex number to refer to the captain in the last town, it's their duty to handle all claims relating to adopted Bishonen." Phoenix answered, all but hiding the usual gloat that accompanied her knowledge of the inner workings of trainers.

"Mmm, okay. I guess that makes sense. Are we ready to go then?"

"Just waiting on you." Came the Bishonen reply. They left quickly after that, having wasted enough time all ready and not really wanting to linger in the sterile white hallways anyway.

The gym wasn't far from the clinic, just outside the shopping and entertainment districts, a large whitewashed building rather plain in appearance, a lawn of overgrown green grass and wild grown flowers. Trees offered shade and hid the building partially, adding an air of mystery to the place otherwise noteworthy. Still, Amanda could not help but remark, "Nice. Here I was expecting a sign displaying 'Fight! Come battle to the Death.'"

Yuki threw her an odd glance. "What makes you think that?"

"You." She replied flippantly, entering the double doors after Phoenix. "Now, what is the point of a gym?"

"Training." Yuki replied, equally flippant. "Now then. Let's sign in and get started."

The receptionist had them sign a log book, stating as they did so, "The gym leader is in for training today, there is no tournament but perhaps your Yuki would like to battle her Bishonen? She has a Kyo notorious for his incredible strength. No amateur can beat them."

"I'd like to test my strength against a Cat." Yuki replied, excitement flushing his pale cheeks.

'Now that, is scary. A battle can get him so worked up?' Amanda thought, finishing her writing and thanking the receptionist. "Perhaps we may battle, but I don't think so, this is my first time to a gym and Yuki is my first Bishonen."

The main room of the gym floor was large kept together in clear view of the benches against the wall. Mostly covered in soft mats for floor training but easily changed out to accommodate events such as tournaments or specialized training. Today it seemed to be ground work; Mage and Combat skills. Straightforward sparring. Just what Yuki wanted.

Micheal, Arkarian, and the other Bishonen were already there, engaged in different activities. Link and Celes were in a stand-still sparring match, swords drawn and battle magicks at ready. Arkarian was mediating in a far corner, Edgar had his tolls out, tinkering with the weapons, and Alanna had Aly going through basic hand to hand combat, which was a forte for the spy-destined Chibi. Micheal turned away from his careful inspection as the other three entered.

"Ah, you're just in time to see another classic battle between Link and Celes. It's supposed to be a tiebreaker but if you count the time Celes threw Link in the lake, it's meant to tie the scores again." He beamed cheerfully at them as Yuki and Phoenix removed their shoes. "Ah, Phoenix, you can't mean to do battle in a skirt?"

It was true, the girl wore a long sleeved knee length one piece dress with a sash around the waist. She nodded in reply. "Yeah, I have shorts on underneath, didn't mother tell you I'm never caught dead in anything other than a skirt?"

She and Yuki discarded all jewelry and their shoes near the trainers and found a place far away from the mages and settled into warm ups. After ten minutes of silence, interrupted only by Aly's occasional yelps as she was knocked on her butt and parts clinking from Edgar's side of the room, they prepared for their spare.

"I wonder how long Celes and Link will stay like that."

"Any bets they start moving when we do?" Phoenix grinned, her guard as close to perfect as a girl who only fought as a hobby would ever get it. "Ready, Yuki-kun?"

"Whoopie! Another Yuki." As if from no where a little girl landed on Yuki's back, pinning him to the ground. Since the nezumi did not transform, it could only be a human, another trainer?

Amanda was the first one over, her face bright red with anger. "Hey, got off my Bishonen, he's hurt!"

The girl just stared up at her innocently, not budging in the slightest. Her bluish-red eyes as wide as can be with innocence. "This is your Bishonen? He's just another amateur then." She sighed, "I was so hoping for an actual challenge."

"And just who do you think you are?!"

The girl rose and dusted off her faded and torn blue jeans, holding out her hand to Amanda, "My name's Seairra, I'm the gym leader here. It's nice to meet you."

'Uh, right. More like the daughter of the gym leader. She can't be more than seven!' Amanda sweat dropped, schooling the disbelief and shock from her face. "That's impossible! You're just a kid."

The girl didn't take it anyway, still smiling and holding her hand out. "Never underestimate the impossible. I'm not that little, I'm thirteen."

'That's still little.'

As if she read the older girl's thoughts, Seairra's hand dropped. "I wondered what was wrong with your Yuki, since he doesn't bear a training spell and only an amateur would not use one. Every member of my gym uses one, including most of the trainers. I never enter a fight without it. Still, if your Bishonen is so injured..." She trailed off, her cocky tone tinged lightly with sarcasm. "Oh, and I was so hoping for another fight, but it wouldn't be fair to you or your Bishonen."

She really ticked Amanda off. How dare she! She was acting just like Yuki's old trainer. So full of herself. Yuki stood gracefully, without much effort. "I can fight." He insisted, "My trainer just worries much about me. I will face your infamous Kyo, and be the first to knock him on his face." He bore a secret smile, just as cocky as the gym leader's.

"Worry, worry, worry. If I worried every time one of my Bishonen fell, I'd have never made it to gym leader. Honestly, do you really think you can beat my Kyon-kyon?" Seairra shrugged, turning away from the group and leaving the way she came with a flip of her brown hair. She disappeared into a back room, probably a personal training area for members and returned later with an entire group of Bishonen and Bishojo, almost twenty of them Quite the crowd.

The most prominent in the group was an orange haired youth with crimson eyes. Dressed in kaki cargo pants and a tight black shirt with a low collar. Even without being introduced, Amanda knew he must be the Cat, Kyo.

The hall was filled with noise, bets, laughter, a bit of mingling between old friends with similar background. Celes and Link called off their stationary spar and Link soon found himself in the company of a young red head Bishojo, heavy with child, whose clothing style told of a farm girl. Edgar and Celes decided not to go anywhere near the others, until a foreign Bishojo caught Edgar's eye and winked, leaving Celes and Arkarian, who had given up meditating, to wait together. Alanna, being a typical mother, simply chose to move out of the way, not wanting to lose her daughter's interest in the training session.

Phoenix stayed near Amanda and Yuki, as the crowd moved apart to form a sizeable arena. While Yuki and Kyo went through warm up stretches, the new trainer listened to the small tidbits that came near her.

"Another Yuki? What's this, the seventh? I swear, Miss Seairra needs a new past time."

"At least it's not like the time when she was obsessed with winged Bishonen. Have you seen her plushie collection?"

"I wonder why the trainer didn't put a spell on her Yuki."

"Who knows what she thinks, if she travels with a half ling. More likely it's because of the extent of his injuries. My nose can smell the scarring from a mile away."

'Smell the scarring? What the hell?'

The two Bishonen, both Sans, took their places as Seairra held her hand up for silence. "This is a one on one match to gain money in favor of the new trainer. I name Phoenix Laylas, daughter of the sector leader, as our referee. The challenger is Amanda and her San Yuki Sohma."

"Okay. How did she know all that information?" Amanda whispered before Phoenix could move to an equidistance from the two challengers.

"Simple, Seairra and I go way back, her brother is the sector master journeyman, he used to bring her to Laylas sometimes. Other than that, she asked Micheal." The half ling took her leave quickly, as Amanda noticed that Micheal was indeed standing near enough to Seairra to have spoken.

"If there are no objections, it will be the duty of the referee to oversee the match and use impartial judgment to determine the winner." Seairra concluded, dropping her hand as a signal for Phoenix to take over.

The girl was a natural. "Challengers take their first positions, the first one knocked from the arena, knocked unconscious, or pulled back by their trainer loses. This is a battle of the martial arts only, any other form of combat is foul play and will result in immediate disqualification. Ready? Begin!"

So began the battle. Amanda rocked forward on her heels as her Yuki immediately lunged into combat with a punch toward the Cat's face, only to have it blocked with skill and ease. The Rat immediately withdrew, taking on a guard position and waiting for the Cat to move next. Kyo didn't. They stood there for several moments in the silence and something in Amanda's heart ached. She wanted to call him back now, before the boy with the red eyes could hurt her dear Bishonen.

Something held her away from even forming the thought. She didn't know what, but it was like a wall. She held her breath. Kyo shifted, that was all Yuki needed as he aimed a high kick to the side of the neko's face.

So the battle continued. Phoenix, Micheal, Seairra, and the Bishonen watched on in silence, unchanging in their expressions. She was worried, and she was sure it showed as she watched her first Bishonen take fall after fall. Not enough to merit him defeated but soon the Bishonen would lose consciousness. The broken doll.

Yet something told her even if he did fall unconscious in battle it wouldn't be the same, that he would get up and laugh and move on. Still, she did not want to risk it, it was clear he would not win.

She touched her hand to his ball, finding it immediately on her belt. "Come back, Yuki!"

A pause, as nothing happened. Then Yuki struggled to rise from his latest position on the mat. "N-no." He gasped, clutching his arm which had landed oddly beneath the fall. "I can beat him, I can."

'Not with the way Seairra's smirking over there. Snowball's chance in hell.'

It was more a passing thought but it shocked her to hear a reply, 'Only if you believe she has won will it truly be over. For who should fight a battle without someone to fight for?'

It seemed highly unlikely considering the condition Yuki was in, and Kyo who was barely panting. Still. 'Fine, but I will not be held responsible should the police decide to arrest me, I tried to warn you.'

'Arigatou, Amanda-san.'

The battle went on. She prayed to whatever god might exist here in this strange land to protect her Bishonen and give him strength as Yuki took another kick to stomach and punch to the face. By now it seemed Kyo was simply toying with him, waiting to see how long Yuki would stay conscious. 'I can't watch this, Yuki!'

'No.'

Longer, a hope, a prayer, she shut her eyes. Refused to open them. Then the sounds of the battle stopped. Phoenix's voice, drowned out by a cheer. Dare she hope? She opened them slowly, first one, then the other, to see Phoenix kneeling next to Yuki who lay unconscious on the ground. She ran to their side.

"Oh no." Amanda cried, "This is all my fault, I'm not nearly strong enough to call a Bishonen from battle."

Phoenix pulled something from her pocket, a tiny capsule, and threw it down beside her. "Well, you're right on one thing." She remarked as she pulled a vial of red liquid from the materialized medicine kit. "It is your fault but I suppose that doesn't help, since you wouldn't know why." She unstopped it, cradling the Bishonen's head in her arms and pouring the liquid down his throat.

Seairra sauntered over, just as spunky and, well, sarcastic as usual with her hands cocked on her hips. "Honestly, you didn't even take my advice, I'm not sure you even deserve your reward."

"My reward?"

"Yeah, for challenging a gym leader outside of a tournament, it's good for newbies to earn money and build experience. But I don't think you learned much of anything today, I told you to stop worrying over your Bishonen. You underestimate the potential of a Yuki." She shrugged, pulling a purse from her belt and tossing it to the dark haired trainer. "Take it anyway, but if I ever hear of you underestimating your Bishonen again, I'll be very upset. Come see me again when you're stronger." With that the girl sauntered off.

Micheal came over as Phoenix replaced her medical supplies and Yuki began to stir, laughter in his eyes. "Ah, so now you've met Seairra Skaya , gym leader of Laea town, the only trainer I know of brave enough to walk the thin line between abusing her Bishonen and training them to the extent of their power." he leaned over next to Amanda, "Trust me, don't follow her example, She'll offer you the greatest advice in the world but very few can actually pull off her methods without unwanted side affects." He nodded to Yuki.

"Feeling better?" Phoenix asked, rising and helping the Bishonen rise as well, which he did with slightly sluggish grace.

"Yes, much." He replied with a smile. "Guess I pushed my luck a little to far this time. I'm feeling better already."

Amanda blinked, standing also. "Well," She said finally. "If whatever you gave him made him better immediately, why didn't we just use it in the first place, back in the other town?"

They all turned to stare at her, Micheal shifting positions over to Yuki and placing his hands on either side of the Bishonen's head, just beneath the ears. "There's a little trick I learned from my parents that goes like this," He pressed lightly against Yuki's hair and the Bishonen collapsed immediately, unconscious. "There's virtually no strength left in him from the healing process, looks like we're stuck in town for a few days."

The trainer sweat dropped, again. "What the? Never mind, as long as you didn't kill my Bishonen I'll leave well enough alone."

Thus ended the battle between the Rat and the Cat, and what Amanda hoped was the last she saw of the gym leader Seairra Skaya.

"Hoped" being the key word.

* * *

I'm done! It is 3:20 on Nov. 13, the day I wanted it to be posted, almost four hours later than the scheduled time. Better now than never I suppose.

**Seairra Skaya:** (Katt) The gym leader of Laea town. A thirteen year old spunky Trueborn who knows more about Bishonen than it appears, understanding very well their strengths and weaknesses and the power behind them. She holds the appearance of a young child but her mannerisms prove she is anything but. Katt is just the opposite when it comes to personality. She looks older but acts younger.

**Kyo:** Fruits Basket. As legend goes the Cat sought to beat the Rat and take his place as a member of the Zodiac. In Fruits Basket, that's exactly what Kyo spends all his time doing. In the Bishonen world, beating a Yuki does not merit a chance to join the Zodiac, but is a badge of honor for Kyos and their trainers.

**Malon:** (The unnamed redhead) The pregnant Bishojo who steals Link away is Malon, who has a larger part later on when we see Seairra again. Malon is a character who reoccurs, it seems, in The Legend of Zelda but is most famous for her part in Ocarina of Time. She lives on Lon Lon Ranch and raised Epona, giving her to Link when they are seventeen. She's very sweet and calls Link "Fairy-boy".

**The Strength of the Bishonen:** I'll leave it at that for now.

**"Smell the Scarring":** Bishonen operate on different levels. They have a "Sixth Sense" that reacts depending on their strongest mortal sense. This one can sense other Bishonen using the nose. Smelling the chemical ailments left in the air to tell what is wrong. This follows closely with something Yamashira said in a review, that only a Bishonen with a strong nose could sense hidden traits. Yuki's hidden trait is the scarring both on his body and on his soul from his previous trainer.

That should be it. Next chapter coming in two weeks.

Next time: Phoenix here. With Yuki knocked out, we're stuck in Laea Town for a few days. Amanda decides to take a course at the orientation and learning center on Bishonen History. The five day crash course reveals to her many of the Bishonen's secrets. What she does with this newfound knowledge will shape her story in our world, forever.

Later!

Lockea


	7. A History of Change

_**The Kingdom of Glass**_

Okay, I found the time to write this somewhere in between writing two newsletters and working on the reviewer special and what I hope will be a hilarious Christmas Special. Wee! That's why I took a two week holiday.

Oh yeah, who thought Yuki was actually going to win? He's under trained, hurt, and his trainer doubts his strength, if he won, the plot would be screwed.

Thanks to:

Katt: You beat 'em! Finally. No, they don't have to start over (sheesh, they'd never get the special that way). Haha, the reason you're the one they have to beat is because you get to read the Saturnalia festival either way.

Yamashira de'Ryu: I'm not mad, I've been an idiot online too. Anyway, I figured it out. Perhaps if a half ling were born in the real world (say the mother was a trainer who returned home pregnant), and the child grew up among humans, which would destroy most of his Bishonen scent, he wouldn't be able to get his own link to the world, but perhaps use his mother's link. Obviously, the mother would need to have been a trainer in good standing or the link would have been severed completely. Anyway, only those with a strong sense of smell would be able to tell, even then it may be passed off as imagination. The half ling would probably not know his heritage but hey, they can know they're a half ling.

How does that sound? I racked my brain and this is the most reasonable I could come up with, it even follows Songwind's ideas (sorta).

PeaceLoveOcelot: Glad you think so. I'm open to anime songs, if you have one you love. They are definitely going to sing "For Fruits Basket" in Japanese (that's the opening song), and they'll be caroling around Christmas, but any other suggestions would be useful.

Also, regarding your characters, Lily has a brief appearance in here with vague mentions of her Bishonen, she'll come back in a few chapters when I can better write the characters. I have seen all of Fruits Basket and the first two episodes of Trigun. From what I can tell, you have indeed chosen a squad of monkeys for your Bishonen. If I have the correct Vash (blonde, spiky hair, ditzy personality). He was the only one I was unsure of as far as comical addition. Hilarious choices! I can't wait to find out more about the other two!

Anyway. Anyone who wants to learn more about the web comic Saturnalia can check out Space Coyote at If you like science fiction, humor, and a touch of adventure and romance, you'll love Saturnalia. I love V, personally. She's a chick with two husbands who spends her days shopping, I mean, she's awesome!

Enough blab, I'll explain exactly what a Saturnalia is a little later.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to everyone out there with a passion for history. I love political intrigue and this chapter was written just for y'all! 

Ladies and Gentleman (right now, the audience contains one) I now present to you… THE PLOT!

Chapter Seven: _A History of Change_

"I'm so bored!" Amanda Trent, sixteen year old trainer of three days, bounced back on the mattress of one of the large queen size beds in the inn room shared with the other female members of her party with a sigh. "I didn't think I could ever be this bored."

"So do something." Her companion, Phoenix Laylas, turned the page of her book without looking up at the other girl.

The trainer twined her long black hair around her finger with a sigh. "Like what?"

The half ling shrugged, "The orientation and learning center holds some interesting seminars for a small fee, I think the one they're currently doing is a History course, but you might also find cooking and cleaning, maybe something about homebuilding. I think a famous author here is promoting her book on grooming your Bishonen, but I might be wrong."

Amanda glanced over at her, "How in the world do you know all this?"

"Here." Phoenix tossed a small, thin book to Amanda who caught it with ease, bringing it close to her face to read. "It's a sector guide, they list town activities for the entire sector, like a dex book. Your dex should also list information, if you checked it every once in a while."

She frowned at the younger girl's sarcasm but looked inside anyway. "For fifty gold I can take a course in Bishonen History, a five day required course to hold a position other than trainer in this world. Does that mean you and Micheal have taken it?"

"In schooling, it's required to be taken in the San stage. Your lucky, Bishonen history is really dull." Phoenix turned another page.

"Oh, maybe I won't take it."

"That's not a smart idea."

"Why not?"

"Because if you plan to become a gym leader or a journeyman, you'll need to have taken it. Better now while we're stuck here than later when we'll be moving around often." The younger girl shrugged. "Of course, being a regular trainer isn't that bad, if you're good enough, you might actually be able to afford an apartment in the city when you're older."

"Ugh. You make it sound like I'll never be anything if I don't take this course."

"Do the words, 'Minimum Wage' have any significance in your world?"

Amanda rolled off the bed, grabbing her dex and belt from the dresser. "Fine, point taken. I'll go take the class." She pulled on her sneakers and headed out the door, brushing past Micheal as she left.

When she'd gone, Micheal turned to Phoenix in disapproval, "Why'd you lie to Amanda?"

Phoenix shrugged again. "Because she was driving me insane and it'll do her some good to learn about our history. Besides, it was only a little lie, History is a required course for any other job besides wanderer."

The older man simply shook his head, turning around. "You and Linla are far to much alike." He muttered. "Such wonderful, manipulative people."

* * *

'Okay, the center is holding the class in fifteen minutes, which means I should hurry up and get there. Man, this is expensive, I only have 68 gold.' Amanda turned another corner, trying to read the map her dex had given her. 'Leave it to machinery to make things ultra complicated.' 

She wasn't exactly sure why she was wandering around town right then, seeing as she hated being lost as much as she hated new places. So she was dealing with both. 'Ah, there. Finally! Next time buy a map and ignore the dex.'

"Destination reached." On cue the little black palm-pilot like computer beeped, shutting down.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." The trainer grumbled, pushing open the door to the Orientation center which looked pretty much like the one in the other town. Inside was a typical reception and lobby area, a few newbies were waiting for the next class to begin. She gave them a small wave and headed toward the desk. "Excuse me, I'd like to sign up for the next history seminar." She told the receptionist.

"All right then, there's one about to begin and we have a few seats left. It'll be fifty gold." She exchanged the money with the receptionist, listened to her dex beep her lose of the gold, was restrained from murdering said dex because she was in public, and finally followed the woman's directions up to seminar room four on the second floor. It was easy to find, the loud yelling and shouting within was a dead give away, though she wondered why a lecture would generate that much noise.

Then again, she had gone to a public school and knew how loud it could get before class.

Amanda pushed open the classroom style door and entered the chaos of what could have been her homeroom back in the human world. A typical schoolroom, meant for about thirty students and almost to it's limit, a chalkboard void of any green from the scribbled notes and doodles. Paper airplanes, other teen-to-young-adult humans lounging around on desks and chatting.

As far as she could tell, the only open seat in the room was between a blonde haired girl with tanned skin, her head resting on her hand as she stared out the class window and another girl, about the same age as herself, nose buried in a book, her shoulder length red hair tied up in a high pony tail.

Well, if the other girl liked books and was around her age, Amanda may have found herself a new, possibly less annoying, friend. That was all the incentive she needed to head toward the back of the room. "Excuse me." She asked the reading girl, "But is this spot taken?"

The other teen glanced up, "No, it's all right." Her eyes were the oddest shade of gray Amanda had ever seen, hidden behind small, oval rimmed glasses.

"Okay, thanks. I'm Amanda, by the way." She introduced, trying to be polite.

The other girl was quiet. "Lily."

"Oh, so, how long have you been a trainer?"

Another pause, "About three years, I guess. How about you?"

"Three days." Amanda laughed, thinking about it, the girl was probably miles ahead and didn't want to talk with someone who barely even understood a basic conversation."

"That's always the hardest time, right at the beginning, but it does get easier." Lily smiled encouraging, closing her book and turning her full attention on the younger girl.

The blonde took some interest in the conversation, shifting positions so that she could see the other two. "I'll say, I've been a trainer five years and every year just gets easier. Though I'm surprised a newbies like yourself would be in a class instead of out exploring. How'd you get the money to take this?"

Amanda blushed, "Oh, I fought the gym leader and got some gold. Even though my Bishonen lost… badly."

"I think I read about that on my dex this morning, was your Bishonen a Yuki?" Asked the red-head.

"Yeah, he was sick in the first place and I told him not to fight, but everyone said to just let him fight and he ended up unconscious."

"Oh, that's so sad! I hope he gets better soon, I mean, I couldn't stand it if one of my Bishonen got hurt like that. I rarely engage in battle, all my Bishonen were caught through surprise tactics."

The blonde laughed. "That's a neat trick. So what do you do if you don't battle?"

"I'm a scholar journeyman. I travel the world gathering knowledge. This will be my second history course. What about you, uh,"

"Kiki. I'm a gym leader's apprentice to Kalli Town in the South Sector. I like to battle, my three Bishonen have competed at the sector level. I decided I'm getting to old to journey the world and I should settle down, find a male trainer, have kids. Do as the Romans do, my friend."

"How old are you?" To Amanda, the other teen didn't appear that old, more like she was fourteen, fifteen.

"Nineteen. Ugh, the age, I can feel my bones cracking as we speak. My Bishonen tease me that I'm on my last leg, the deathbed is nigh." Kiki grinned crookedly. "But enough about boring old me, I want to know why a trainer of three days is taking a class typically only taken in the fourth or fifth year."

"Ahh, my companions are both Trueborns." Amanda replied, feeling it was best to leave out the part about Phoenix being half Bishonen. "They thought since we were stuck in town, a course in history would be a good thing to have."

"Sensible friends." Agreed Lily. "The last time I took history was last year and there were some things that didn't make sense. With the threat of a third war on the horizon, we scholars are trying to find a way to stop it by reviewing the past. After this I'm heading to East Sector for a conference. I really don't want more bloodshed."

Kiki nodded, "Yes, unfortunately the guardians are keeping it all hush-hush, still, word of mouth claims it has to do with a black market scandal. Of course, the black market exists anyway, mostly those damn half lings run 'em, but it's not like it's anything more than petty thievery, nothing for the Bishonen to get upset about."

Amanda wasn't to sure she liked Kiki's view on half lings, but if her past experience was any indication, this was what a half ling was typically thought of as. "You make it sound as though the Bishonen are incredibly temperamental."

Kiki nodded vigorously. "Yeah. They have every right to be, once you understand Bishonen history, you'll see why something as small as a black market can set them off."

The quiet one interjected then, "There are few who remember the war, as it happened nearly fifty years ago. Many of the human soldiers became scholars in the hope that the tragedy that it human flaw never reoccurs."

"It looks like it's about to," Kiki turned suddenly, catching a paper airplane in mid flight. Unfolding it, she read aloud, "_A note from Lin to the hot blonde in the back: I think you're sexy, want to have dinner?_"

Amanda couldn't help but snicker at Kiki's pure disgust as she scribbled a reply, sending it back in the direction of the front. "Looks like Kiki found her future husband."

"Shut it, losers are for other losers. I am for the best man only." She proclaimed proudly.

The room quieted suddenly. Kiki winced and turned around, thinking it might have been because of her note, but the instructor had entered. He was an elder man, older than Micheal, possibly older than Linla, from what Amanda gathered, with a salt and pepper brown hair and a knowledged look to his weathered face. He held the airplane in his hand.

"You young people and your classroom behavior." He grinned, "I'll never understand. Back in my day…" The class groaned. "Okay, I'll spare you the details. I am Professor Tatikar. I specialize in the prehuman era of the Bishonen world, but I have also studied human history in the Bishonen world and that will be the focus of this class. Before I begin, I would like everyone to get into groups of two or three and compile a list of everything you know about the history of the Bishonen world."

"I wonder if it's considered cheating for a scholar to participate in this activity." Lily mused, pulling out a notebook and some paper.

"Nah, c'mon kid, I could use some brains to help me out." The eldest of the girls grinned.

"Hmm, what do I know… absolutely nothing. Except that there was wars and those wars caused the earth to begin dieing."

"That's more than most newbies know." The redhead replied, writing it down on the list. "There were a total of two wars all taking place in the first twenty-two years. That was before the Bishonen Catcher technology was created. The victors of the first war were the humans, who then took control of the world, plunging it into a dark period. So the Bishonen are pretty much enslaved and after a few years rebel. The second war starts and out of the darkness emerges two humans with a plan to make things better."

Kiki picked up from there. "That's right. They drafted the laws and created the Secret Cities. No one's sure how they did it but now they're the guardians of the world, ultimately the protectors of the earth, and partially what lives within the earth. The Gaia, if you will."

"They ushered in the Peace Era, which is what we live in today. A tentative relationship that can barely be called harmony."

This made little sense to Amanda. "But if being a good trainer is about your relationship and understanding with your Bishonen, is that still tentative?"

"Excellent point, Amanda. Think of it this way, you and your family live together out in the open, a nice quiet life. Your older brother is of the curious sort and goes out wandering. One day he doesn't return home. You never see him again. That's just how it goes. Your mother tells you that he'll be okay because in the past there wasn't the treaty, humans could take you and your family away and hurt them. You know that your brother will not be hurt by who ever took him and if he really needed to return home, the treaty would ensure that he does." Kiki explained patiently. "But you can't help but dislike whoever took your brother, even knowing he's fine."

They turned in their paper to the front as the professor once again took the stand. "I see most of you know a thing or two, though there seem to be some real scholars in the back of the class there." He nodded to the girls. "Well, it seems the basic knowledge comes down to this; the Bishonen world is as old as dirt, there was a war, how many is completely confused, ranging from one to fourteen, and there were two guardians responsible for ending at least one of said wars." There was an air of sarcasm that caused most the class to grin at the remark, some in embarrassment.

"Well, that's not bad, I've dealt with worse, but what I'm hear to teach you is not street knowledge or you would have used the extra gold to buy a hat or a pair of snazzy sunglasses. This is about a race of _people _who had their lives and their very way of living destroyed by us normal people when we found the path between worlds. People who were stolen from their homes and forced into bondage. A people who retaliated and in the end took on a new way of life. This is a history of change unlike any other. A history of blood and war, of lost peace and compromises. I think you will all come to realize just what you are dealing with as a trainer."

He had them completely entranced. For the next four hours, Amanda worked with Lily and Kiki in the group activities which ranged from role playing to presenting. She had to admit, Kiki's sarcasm and Lily's open honesty and friendship made the afternoon very enjoyable, she couldn't wait to return for the next class. But she had to wonder…

That night, she headed back to the hotel as the others went out to eat. She volunteered to stay behind with Yuki. When they left, Amanda sat down next to her Bishonen, brushed aside strands of gray hair, and thought.

She remembered her first day, when she had saved him. That night being invited in to really get a close look at what would be her first Bishonen. He laid there in silence, staring out the window with eyes half closed, the bruise beneath his eye glowing against the beautiful, unearthly pale skin.

Her heart cried. That night, she truly felt hurt, she didn't know him, had never spoken to him, but her heart cried out in pain for the broken doll before her. She wanted to stay by him forever, until he never felt anymore pain. She never wanted to see him take a hit and fall. Never.

'Before the treaty, the Bishonen lived everyday in the nightmare Phoenix and I rescued Yuki from. What a horrible way to live. What if things hadn't changed? Then the Bishonen wouldn't be here. I'll never tell another soul but coming here, to this fantastic world and learning about the Bishonen, is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Meeting Yuki was like a dream come true. A dream I didn't even know I had.'

She sighed and leaned down to kiss the forehead of the Bishonen she was quickly coming to love. 'I will do what ever it takes to guard the past, so no Bishonen must ever suffer as my Yuki has, again."

* * *

Dragons were rare, the Princess had never seen one herself, but the threat of them constantly loomed on the horizon, about to be revealed.

* * *

Oh yeah, a little bit of fluff, some history, new characters. 2:30 am is an ungodly hour to be awake but hey, that's life. 

**Kiki**: Based on someone I know from my current school. A very outgoing trainer with three mecha-based Bishonen. Not much to say about her as she may not even come back in again after the classes.

**Lily**: PeaceLoveOcelot's character. Will come in again. The shy, soft spoken Lily is a scholar, she makes her living by attending conferences and acting as a historical consult wherever she goes. She has four very outgoing Bishonen. Vash, Ritsu, Rain, and Yohiji. Though Lockea only knows Ritsu, I've read the summaries for the others and hazard to say they are quite out there. And PeaceLoveOcelot claims Edgar is a handful.

**Broken Doll**: This analogy is very powerful to me, of course I'm sure there's people out there thinking "A headless Barbie doll?" Uh, no. A porcelain doll shattered under rough hands. I've always felt a much deeper care towards broken things than perfection. And I wanted to emphasize Yuki's broken state with the analogy.

I'm going to try and write a Christmas Special for The Kingdom of Glass, and I was thinking of "A Bishonen Nativity" but I don't want to alienate readers. It'd be fun, we'd have the three wise crackers (and you better believe Duo will be one), a couple clutzy angels and an alien's look on the nativity (or, Tiffany Ross's interpretation. Hilarious little comic. She should redraw it). Who shall be the baby but a Chibi of course! I still need characters. Yay, Nay, and help me out.

Next time: Celes here. Edgar and I are from the same game but we barely know each other. Link, however, is the most important person in my life. Micheal's a good trainer but sometimes I wonder what it might have been like to grow up in the wild. Then Link challenges me to a dual and I always forget those feelings. While Amanda is away, this is the way we tell Micheal's story… You won't believe the drama (not really, unless you count the time I threw Link into the lake and locked Edgar in the storage closet for several hours).

_"You did well today, I'm glad to see you using strategy in battle, now if only I could get Link to do the same.""Don't hold your breath, berserkers are the most dangerous of all foes." Said Bishonen ambled over to them with a cocky grin._

_"Yes, and I'm sure Celes was quaking in fear the day she threw you in the lake." Micheal replied dryly, leaving the two to finish business with Seairra and the other trainer. _

Mull over that until next time and don't forget, there's a jaw dropping secret to be revealed!

So,

Phoenix, Amanda, Linla, Micheal, Kiki. Which character do you think alludes to me? Which is most like you? (answer next time. Remember, more points mean more specials).

Lockea 


	8. Lullaby of Memories

_**The Kingdom of Glass**_

Hint to answering the last chapter's question: Kyoko is my fave. Furuba character. Good luck!

Oh yes, warning: Link/Celes pairing, battle scenes, references to Celes and Link's past, and a kawaii moment between Yuki and Amanda that wasn't in the last chapter. For those who haven't taken/weren't paying attention and/or forgot Physics. I try to keep it out of my writing but it did worm it's way in here. Remember force mass X acceleration.

Thanks to:

PeaceLoveOcelot: First! All right, you got me intrigued on Vash, maybe I'll bear the insanity of the anime and actually continue watching it. Knight Hunters was a tough one to watch, but it seems there is sanity in Yohiji that would be of use. I'm glad you liked the way I portrayed your character. I went on what I gathered from your reviews (moving around a lot helps you develop a skill for solving people and discovering their attributes). A shy, gentle, polite, intelligent girl, who has a side to her personality similar to her Bishonen that people rarely see (then again, I'm usually off somehow, so let me know). I thought since you hated fighting, your character would best find a job as a nurse, then I really needed another know-it-all in my story and Lily the scholar just fit.  
So that's your development history. Thanks for all the input. Vash the clumsy angel it is because Lockea's warped sense of humor already put Raenef (Demon Diary) as the Chibi. Oh yes, sounds like someone I know… Katt.  
I do see you as Micheal, personally, a very inquisitive person who isn't quite as blunt as Phoenix, but still knows more than she tells. I gave you a total of five points. Three for answering the question about yourself and two for the one about me.

Katt: Mwahahaha went an entire day! And only Peacey beat you. That is sad.

Spatial Monkey: Ah, thank you. Finally, someone points out a flaw to my work (and believe me, there are many). I don't know why no one ever critiques my work when that's all I do to others. So thanks, FINALLY!!! You have no idea how happy that makes me to know I'm not the only one who thinks my writing could use improvement (who doesn't?). Please don't kill me for the late update.

Yamashira de'Ryuu: Yes, you are rambling. I was a little worried there for a while, school must always come first! Sorry my timing was bad on the update but believe it or not, I have an update schedule in my bio. Big grin thanks for finding the typo, makes my job easier. I can bring you and Jing in as cameos right now, this section of the story is focused on tournaments and I have something big planned for you later on, right now, however, how about a trip to the arcade for Amanda and Lily? A small part but like I said, big things later.

Scarletmiaka: Why thank you. I hope there's a Bishonen world too. So, which version (mine or Songwind's) do you like better (they're very similar but Songwind's is digital and mine is Parallel)?

* * *

To my many mothers. All four hundred or so of you (not really but it feels like it). There are four who stand out most in my mind. Mother, Mama, Niki, and Cindy, every time you smiled and took interest in me made me try a little harder to be the shining star in everyone's life.

_Chapter Eight: Lullaby of Memories_

The blonde haired general settled into a guard position with easy grace, readying her sword for the coming battle. For once her opponent was not her childhood friend, Link, but instead she was challenging the Allen Schezar of another trainer to a friendly match. Her opponent was well known for both his skills as a flirt and an amazing swordsman, and she had wanted a match with one for several years.

Now she had the chance. Everyone was gathered around watching, Seairra had volunteered to referee their fight, and she could feel the adrenaline rushing at the thought. This Allen's trainer had boasted that her Bishonen was her strongest swordsman, still, Celes thought she was stronger. After all, she had learned her art from her mother.

"C'mon Celes, show them how it's done!" Edgar cheered. She smiled, there they were, being supportive, but her real attention was on him, silently watching the battle.

No one knew the truth behind them, except their trainer, whenever they were seen together, people passed it off as friendship between the similarities, not seeing the truth deep down. He was always quiet but she could draw him out to speak together, to sing and laugh. No one really knew how much she cared, except the all-knowing Micheal who could spot a marriage in a meeting between two. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile of encouragement that said, 'If you lose, I'll never let you live it down.'

She smirked, the battle began with Seairra's call, he lunged in first with his sword, a grace and speed one expected from someone such as Allen Schezar. She parried, trying to get behind him, but he would not let her, forcing her into defense. She withdrew, shifting stances all the while cursing her lose of magic use for the battle. He took a stance and they came to a standstill, each searching for fault.

Knowing well the Allen before her would display none, the beautiful general allowed herself to drop guard for the tiniest second. He took the bait, lunging in as the crowd held their breath. She shifted from one foot to the other, allowing him to fall past her, he barely recovered enough to block, now finding himself under the small Bishojo's body. Being much larger than her, all he had to do was flip her over his head, but she landed back on her feet with a catlike grace, ready for his next move.

They were lightly panting by now, and they knew that the fight would come down to endurance rather than strength or speed, for it was apparent they were equally matched in force. She decided not to make the next move, waiting instead for whatever trick he might think up. Moments later, she had her answer, Allen raised his sword only a inch, drew it back over his shoulder, and charged. She stepped aside but he turned, his weapon slicing through her green shirt, blood dripping from her collar which was probably now broken. She cursed silently, pulling away.

At this rate she would never win. Allen used a katana, same as she, so speed was the way he fought, added to the fact that he, being a Bishonen, was much larger than her put her at a disadvantage. She needed an edge, no pun intended, to knock the blonde pretty boy out of the ring. Then it hit her.

She shifted her sword to her uninjured hand, drawing as close to the arena edge as she could without calling a foul and waited, alert but unguarded, for Allen. He took the bait, bringing his sword up in an arc and sweeping it cleanly toward the Bishojo's arm again. She ducked under the blade, catching Allen in the stomach with the flat of her own. She twisted and with the last of her strength sent her opponent flying from the arena, collapsing to the ground at the pain coursing through her left shoulder.

"Umm, Celes? You're supposed to stand up when you beat someone." Micheal's voice said wryly from somewhere near her.

She just grunted, "Whatever, I'm not moving." She closed her eyes, she won, but just barely. That was a rewarding experience.

"You want me to unbound your sword or keep it that way?" He persisted, coming into view over the top of her.

"Gimme some healing potion and I promise I won't kill anyone, otherwise it's best to keep the blade blunt, my collarbone must be broken." She grinned weakly, allowing her trainer to help her up.

"Okay, keep sword blunted and buy Celes painkillers. Got it." He joked, not about to hand over a potion for something as minor as a broken bone, she needed more experience anyway. Sure enough, the Bishojo growled at the thought of not getting any blessed potions, even though she knew it was bad to use potions for the smallest things. He chuckled at her. "You did well today, I'm glad to see you using strategy in battle, now if only I could get Link to do the same."

"Don't hold your breath, berserkers are the most dangerous of all foes." Said Bishonen ambled over to them with a cocky grin.

"Yes, and I'm sure Celes was quaking in fear the day she threw you in the lake." Micheal replied dryly, leaving the two to finish business with Seairra and the other trainer.

Link pouted at that, pushing his injured friend down on a bench and proceeding to inspect her wounds. "You know, Celes, if his sword hadn't been blunted and this were a wild battle, he might have killed you."

"Highly unlikely, if you take a look, he didn't hit that hard, more likely I'd need to be moved to a clinic immediately before I died of blood loss." She retorted.

"Either way you, Celly-chan, would be dead. I think you've been beat."

No one called her Celly, even though that was her birth given nickname, but then again, only Link had been around her since birth, Alanna and Aly had joined the party several years earlier when Celes was on the verge of evolving into Sama, and Edgar had come along only a few months before. She pushed the nickname aside, any other person would be murdered for using it but she gave Link permission since she could call him Linka. "Okay, you go fight him, like I told Micheal, I am not moving." And she meant it.

He simply shrugged, "Not in the mood. I have to take care of you now, since you went and let yourself get hurt." He fished for some bandages in his never-ending pouch (or so everyone joked) and tugged her shirt off her shoulder, removing the white cloak as well. "I swear, what would you do without me?"

"Live in peace?" She suggested, only to be smacked over the head with some bandages. "Ittai! I was serious you know. Life would be a lot more peaceful without you."

He grinned, "Yeah, because you'd be dead. Remember that time you and I were exploring the woods and you fell off the side of that cliff?"

She groaned. "Of course, but I seem to remember you pushing me and then falling over as well and a wild Bishonen saved us. So technically, that was all your fault."

Link finished with the bandages and sat down beside her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Ahh, the antics of Chibis. How our mother was almost as mad as the Bishonen was at Micheal. Only us two in a crowd of Bishonen, it was easy to sneak away."

"They were mad at Micheal because he let us get away and said nothing about it." Celes replied, breathing in his scent. "Ugh, I'm tired. I didn't think I'd get this exhausted."

"Name a time when you actually think." Teased the Bishonen, but wrapped one arm around her anyway.

Arkarian sauntered over then, smiling at the two knowingly. He had been around since there birth and knew more about them than their companions. "You two look so cute, one would think your romantically involved, rather than brother and sister."

Celes groaned. "Shut up, Arkarian, I thought I told you to leave that alone, and you better not tell anyone, not even Phoenix."

Of course Arkarian knew, he had been with Linla when they were born, and the disturbance they had caused. Twins were rare, especially fraternal ones, and it was unheard of for two of different classes to be born to the same mother. The Bishonen could barely stand half lings, mostly because they believed in regular couples, and class mixing was a disgrace. Other than Micheal, no one else knew the truth, everyone just thought Link and Celes were born to different mothers under Micheal.

"Don't worry, though I don't see why you two hide it. If I had a sibling who wasn't related to me, I'd be overjoyed." The blue haired Bishonen grinned, moving away now that the excitement of the battle was over.

"He just doesn't get it." She whispered, snuggling closer to Link, closing her eyes with the intent of simply resting. "Link, where did you and Malon run off to yesterday?"

"Nowhere, I just wanted to be around other Bishonen of my type." He replied softly, using his free arm to try and find his ocarina somewhere in his pouch.

"You mean I'm not your type?"

"Celly, if you were anymore my type, I'd wonder if we aren't two halves of the same person." He grinned, bringing the ocarina to his mouth to warm it. "You going to sleep on me?"

She didn't answer. "Do you remember the day mother left?"

He startled at the question. "Yeah, it's hard to forget. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Your soft, I'm sleeping now." She muttered incoherently. 'The day mother left was soon after I had evolved, being younger than Link and a late bloomer was my biggest problem. I didn't like having a San staged twin while I was stuck Chibi. Afterwards, my mother asked to be released and returned home, tired of traveling. It wasn't that she wanted to leave us, but we were adults and we had no real reason to go back to our cities, since Link and I could not live together in a city anyway.

'That's what happened to most Micheal's Bishonen, they all grew older as he did and returned home to raise families. It's an odd occurrence for a pregnant Bishojo to remain with a trainer, since most wanted to raise children in a normal environment, but Celes had been with Micheal a long time, and decided to trust Micheal with Linka and I to him.

'Linka and Celly, twins. It was always a secret because we wanted it that way. For even Bishonen cannot spot heritage between two of different classes. There is no way as we share no genes, even though our mother is the same, Link and I are not truly related.

'That is perhaps the most confusing aspect of this world, we exist in the minds of others and so therefore are kept as viewed, sharing only one type of DNA with differences made only in our raising. Like me, I am very different from my mother, my affection for others is open. Link is much more talkative than Linla's Link, who I doubt speaks more than a few words a day because Linla is a very quiet woman.

'It's just the way our trainers are. Like Trainer, like Bishonen, I suppose.' She let her thought trail to an end, slipping deeply into a slightly painful rest, lulled by the sound of Link's ocarina.

His own thoughts also drifted, though in different, more whimsical ways than the sleeping girl beside him. Aly was missing, and the Chibi's frantic mother couldn't seem to place where she was, but he saw her, lingering in the rafters like the spy she would one day grow to be. Arkarian was pretending to meditate but instead watching Alanna's futile quest to find her daughter when she need only look up. It seemed only Edgar and Celes were uninterested in the affair. Edgar because he was busy flirting with someone in a distant corner and Celes because she had fallen asleep.

The little Bishojo noticed his watchful eye and winked to him, moving like a cat along the rafter beam until she was right above her unsuspecting mother. She rose on both her feet, preparing to jump down, with a large smile.

He stopped playing, she was twenty feet up, what was Aly thinking? She might hurt herself is she wasn't careful. Didn't that happen to him once?

"_**C'mon Celly, it's at the top of the tree." The chibi climbed up another branch, higher and higher, his sister trailing along behind him. **_

"_**Wait, I can't climb trees, I'm scared." She whined, grabbing hold of her branch tightly, deadly afraid of the possibility of falling.**_

_**Celly didn't follow him, instead sliding her way back to the ground and watching Linka, higher and higher he climbed.**_

The Chibi lost her balance, teetering on the edge trying to find her feet again. 'Oh, no.' His thoughts raced but he couldn't do anything with Celes on his shoulder. Micheal turned right then. "Alianne No!"

Alanna glanced up, the girl fell down. Everything held still, all eyes on Aly as she tumbled from the beam .

"_**Linka, no!" He rushed toward the Chibi that fell from a very high branch head first, sure the child would die if he hit even the soft forest ground, and caught him carefully in his arms, barely. **_

'C'mon, Alanna, Micheal, Arkarian! Someone!' It was Bishonen instinct to worry for another Bishonen, but there were many reasons the people in the gym could not let a Chibi die. Most of all, it was a child and anyone who wasn't protective of a child shouldn't be allowed to live, the second was politics. What would the Cities say if they heard a Chibi had been killed from 'Trainer Carelessness'?

Alanna just watched, unable to do anything out of the fear that consumed her, but Micheal ran forward, shoving the Bishojo from his path and catching the girl, letting them fall so he cushioned her.

A breath was released for the safety of Aly. "What were you thinking Aly Homewood?" The trainer berated, cradling her to his chest as he sat up on the mat, his tone firm but worried. "You could have been seriously hurt and you scared us all, especially your mother. Do you like making us worried?"

She stared up at him with the biggest hazel puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. "I'm sorry." She sniffed, "I didn't mean to be bad."

'Well,' Link chuckled, returning to his ocarina, assured in Aly's safety. 'I suppose Chibi's live to cause trouble. It's amazing Micheal even continues to raise them.'

Celes stirred barely snuggling into his shoulder even more, oblivious to the life and death situation that had just taken place. Not that anyone would tell her anything either.

That evening, the group returned to the hotel where Phoenix had stayed behind to pick her up for dinner just as Amanda came back from her first day of class. The younger trainer agreed to stay behind with Yuki, not really wanting to go out again that day.

When they came back, they found Amanda curled up next to Yuki on the mattress, sleeping. Phoenix smiled at that and gently took Amanda's glasses, placing them on the bedside table and moving one of the spare blankets from the closet and covering the two with it.

'Such a long day, and we've still got another week in this place. Oh goody.'

* * *

This chapter reeks. I hope ya'll were in such a state of shock that you didn't notice it because it smells pretty bad where I'm sitting.

How many of you thought Aly was gonna die? C'mon, Micheal's superman, never underestimate him (actually, referring to character notes he's raised five chibis total so he's had all sorts of wonderful child-raising experiences). Besides that, I still need a chibi and I don't plan to miraculously give Amanda one, even though her next Bishonen should be coming in here in a few chapters. I have three definite for her. Another anime and a book. (Twenty points for guessing where the character's from, thirty if you guess the right character).

**Nicknames:** I could go on for days on how much I hate Linka as a nickname. Celly's okay. Anyway, genes are passed on in some pretty strange ways (all or nothing), you could have a Zelda born to say a Link and a Malon, it isn't always passed on from one parent, and some can only be born if the right genes mix, like Aly having George for a father, only an Alanna and a George can have an Alianne. Link and Celes could actually have a child but that would be wrong (to much anime, to much Arjuna, to much royal family histories).  
So, nicknames. If everyone with the same genetype has the same name, things can get pretty confusing, so nicknames act as real names during the Chibi stage and sometimes into San and Sama, trainers when they catch a Bishonen can sense a nickname if it's strong enough in a Bishonen, since Yuki rarely used his nickname, Amanda couldn't tell and kept Yuki. Arkarian is the only Sama who allows others to use his nickname (Karian) and then normally only by Phoenix and Aly, who he views as being little kids.

This is it for the mushy boring stuff for a while, next we'll be back to the sarcasm and the insanity of Lily's Bishonen (just Ritsu, Yohiji, and Vash for right now, eventually I'll come up for an excuse as to why Rain didn't show up even though they belong to Lily.

Next time: It's Amanda again. I know Lily from my class at the orientation center, she's a really smart, really nice scholar, but I never imagined her Bishonen to be so… weird, and I thought Phoenix, Arkarian, and Edgar were bad! Morning mishaps and afternoon tests on day four of my stay here. When will I find the time to breathe?

Lockea


	9. Author's Note

Authors Note

Sorry for the lack of updates guys, I ended up in Fairfax mental health hospital last month because I tried to commit suicide (and obviously failed), then when I got out I tried again and ended up back in there after only a few weeks. After a two week stay, I returned home today, Feb. 28th, 2005. I've been battling depression for several years now, last summer it grew dramatically worse. Hopefully I'll get better, and I've dedicated myself to you guys and to writing. So, please be patient for those stories soon to come up. Please, nothing is discontinued, it's just been put on hold, believe me...

Always,

Lockea


End file.
